


The Costs of War

by Babysuyii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Hanzo Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kinda they are just like 13 years younger than they are in Cannon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-asshole Hanzo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Runs with Canon but not entirely, Slow Burn, Violence, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babysuyii/pseuds/Babysuyii
Summary: (Formerly Kino Fuji Petals and Cigarillo Ash)Join Hanzo and Jesse as Agents roughly 3 years before the fall, 10 years after the fall, 1 month into Recall and beyond.(Thus is gunna be a long one. I've got plans for how the fall happened and what happened to Gabe. This is a McHanzo centric fic but others make appearances)





	1. Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> Upload schedule; If all goes well it should be Every Wednesday at Noon. If things go wonky expect it Thursday or Friday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo recalls his life and the events that lead him to the point he was at.

When looking back, Hanzo could pinpoint the exact moments in his life where things changed, at the time they seemed small, insignificant in the larger picture the Elders painted for him. He could pinpoint why he was herein this moment, why he was climbing the rather tall front gate of his home, if it could be truly called that, in the middle of the night, to meet with a member of the rather questionable sister of Overwatch. Who would help him take down the Clan he had spent 25 years of his life serving in exchange for saving his brother.

 

_Hanzo, for as long as he could remember, had been a child -If one could really claim he had a childhood to begin with and without that was he truly a child?-  who did as he was told. When he turned 6, an age the council of Elders deemed the right age to begin his training, his mostly carefree, normal life was stripped from him. He was turned into a virtually emotionless mold the Elders had created from a rather happy, bright child. By age 9 he was slowly separated from his family and moved to a more inner home in the castle where the Elders kept careful watch over him. He stayed in a beige room that no matter where he exited, lead to the training room. The beige room, void of anything he came to love within the brief time he had with his family, only with the Banner of the Shimada Clan hanging in front of his bed so that he would see it every morning when he woke up, before he slept, it became his life.  The beige room became his school and bedroom, the only place he was away from the elder's careful, constant gaze._

  _When Hanzo turned 12, and Genji turned 9, Hanzo found that he hated Genji. He hated that Genji had never been subjected to the same training he had been forced into, hated that Genji could play games and have friends and smile and laugh. Hanzo never experienced these things, and he hated Genji because Genji had. He never showed his hatred towards his brother, never complained, but this simmering hatred would soon come bubbling the longer he held it in._

  _After Genji turned 11 his training had begun. The Elders had been so content with how Hanzo turned out, seeking out training on his own, that they decided to start Genji’s. Trying to work with half dry mold already in a shape all it's own, the elders found, was hard. Genji slacked in all of his studies, only took a vague interest in Yakuza Politics, and only ever did combat training because Hanzo made a half-assed comment about it being ‘Like Naruto.’_

  _When Hanzo turned 16, the work on his tattoo began. He could remember the pain, how he sat straight faced under the careful gaze of The Elders, who through old magics, passed down through the years, chanted words that would forever be etched into his mind. The room, a secret room in the castle where the Elders resided, Dark Mahogany walls with the Clan symbol banner hanging proudly. Dark Oak floors covered up by dark Tatami mats and meditation pillows and mats leading up to the Elders table._

  _The large semicircle table where the Elders sat, empty now as they stand around him, the tattoo wasn't made by any normal means. It was made when one or more Shimada relinquishes his or her dragons essence unto another. The tattoo takes the shape of the soul of the Dragon inside the Shimada taking the power. The ritual would take roughly ten hours. By the end of it, Hanzo's arm would be numb, but beautiful. Depicting a beautiful sprawling dragon that wraps around his arm, the scene is a thundering storm going on behind it._

 

_It would be roughly a month before the elders asked of Hanzo anything, when his arm had fully recovered they called him in to show them his new power. Hanzo took his favorite sword with him, a katana passed down though his family to the first born and named Raijin, after the god of thunder. He had spent the past month trying to communicate with his dragon, which normally ended with vague conversations or silence. On the day of the presentation, he remembered, it had been a Thursday. It was in the summer, maybe late spring. He walked by the Kino Fuji trees, which had just began blooming, the pale jade green outsides peeling open slowly to reveal pastel pink petals soft to the touch. They had always been Hanzo's favorite. He had stopped for a moment to gaze at them, they calmed him in ways he could not explain. He took one for good luck, smelled it, bitter but earthy and fresh, and tucked it into his Yukata. The design of his Yukata was orange and white with the Shimada Clan symbol above his heart. He held Raijin close to him and tightly as he turned from the flowers to the looming training room where the Elders waited for him. Hanzo remembers the sharp smell of incense that burned, an earthy musky smell. He remembers being nervous but projecting confidence, something he had learned to project at all times that were deemed appropriate. He bowed low, the hand holding the sword shaking ever so slightly. He cursed himself mentally and began his show for the expecting Elders before him. He stood back four feet from the table, held the sheathed sword in front of him, his arm felt as if something was crawling inside of it, and he drew the sword slowly, words he hadn't known he should speak hanging on his lips until the sword had finally unsheathed. The sword glowed as his mouth opened, the dragon tattoo covered arm burst into lightning he could feel crackling against his skin, his voice booming in the large room._

  _“Let the Dragon consume you!” Where the words that slipped from his mouth, his dragon blew the clothing from his arm and crawled on to the sword, but to everyone's surprise that one dragon had been two. They split and clung to the sword, ready to destroy anything their master guided them to. To the Elders this changed everything. Their mold had been much more powerful than any of them imagined._

 

Hanzo landed silently on the other side of the large, faded gate to Shimada Castle thanks to the armored legs the Shimada-Gumi equipped him with. It was roughly 1 in the morning and he has expected to see the agent there already. He did not. His hands grew clammy against the fabric of the bag of clothing he held, the weight of his quiver and Storm bow grew heavy on his body. He considered turning back, how this was a bad idea, he took a few deep calming breaths before making his way down the hill, keeping to the buildings built into the hill for cover, keeping his movements hushed, eyes scanning.

 

_The summer after Hanzo had turned 19, Genji had finished his tattoo and would undergo the same trial Hanzo had gone through within the next month. Hanzo and Genji's parents, called Hanzo and Genji to a dinner. They both obliged, as it was their parents and they had no reason to say no. At the time, Hanzo resented them, despised being called to family dinners where Genji and his parents would reminisce of times when they would do family activities and he would remember when he stayed home, longing to go but forced to stay. As a child he would be plagued with thoughts of abandonment, his Mother and Father not truly caring one way or the other what happened to him. He wondered how they could so easily give their child up to endure such a harsh training regimen that was void of the love and affection he craved. Hanzo would later, much, much later, learn that the Elders took it upon themselves to threaten his parents, either Hanzo dies or goes through the training. You can guess what they chose._

 

  _Nevertheless, Hanzo and Genji, dressed in their more formal Yukatas, Hanzo’s was a dark blue with the same design as his tattoo but less dragons more lightning storm. Genji’s was pale green with what looked like Sakura blossoms and Kino Fuji buds all around it. They both met up at the intersection between their rooms and made their way, together, to the dinner. Hanzo more reluctant than Genji, but never showing it. The two made their way to the main dining hall of the Shimada Castle. At the large table they took seats at the end of it across from one another, next to their parents. While the food was being served, their parents stayed quiet. Hanzo’s mother, Akeno, spoke first._

  _“Your father and I have decided to go visit my mother in South Korea. We know that it is short notice, but or cannot be helped. My mother has grown weak and we will help her either into a home,” she took a bite of her food, it was silent save for chopsticks and the slurp from Genji. “Or be living with us here in Japan.”_

  _Genji had been ecstatic. He remembered grandmother very vividly, during one of their joined meditation sessions he explained her in great detail to Hanzo. Looking back it was because Genji simply was being a good sibling, a kind brother. But at the time it angered Hanzo, he felt as though Genji was mocking him, being cruel. But he could imagine her. Genji had said that grandmother Ayane was a strong woman, her hair was jet black with two large streaks of grey running through her hair. Genji stopped to make a quip about how Hanzo looked a lot like her in this sense. For a 19 year old he had a bit of gray crawling it's way through his hair. Hanzo glared and Genji kept going. She looked like mother, like her twin or future self, Genji took this time to stop again and explain how he thought time travel was cool. Hanzo agreed that it was, to himself. Outwardly he kept still and silent._

  _“That would be really cool to have Grandmother stay with us! I miss her. She always made the best rice balls.” Genji grinned and father and mother rolled their eyes lovingly. Their father, Jiro nodded and spoke next._

  _“We know that we cannot take you two because of your training but is there anything you would want?”_

  _Genji took no time to list off types of foods and candies and drinks, Korean comics that had been popular but not yet released in Japan. Hanzo studied his plate. Fish sat half eaten, seaweed almost gone, rice not touched yet. What did he want? He had never been asked before, he didn't know what was appropriate to ask for. He had a phone but no real need to use it, a phone chain would be useless. He had almost no time for anime or manga, between training and studies of the inner workings of the Clan. When Hanzo turned 18, his father stepped down as head of the Shimada Clan, and in turn the Criminal Empire it came with, to hand it to Hanzo, per request of the Elders. He had no real, hobbies of any type. Save for one if it truly counted._

  _“I want Hibiscus seeds for my garden.” Hanzo said, not too loud to interrupt Genji’s ramblings, but loud enough for his mother to hear him at least, she did sit next to him at dinner. Genji grew quiet and smiled at him and sat back, stating he wanted a new video game and that was it._

  _“And, new brushes for my calligraphy.” Hanzo added before going back to eating._

  _Genji picked things back up and Hanzo found himself smiling and laughing with the rest of his family. They talked about everything. How training was going for them both, if Hanzo needed help managing anything with the ‘Family Business.’ Hanzo thanked them but declined politely. Genji claimed it was because he would help Hanzo handle it. Hanzo laughed and told him that if he couldn't handle meditating, he couldn't handle the inner workings of a criminal empire. Genji shot back that he_ ** _could_ **_handle the meditation he_ ** _chose_ **_not to._

 

_This would be the final time the four of them were together as a somewhat happy family._

 

Hanzo was getting impatient now. It had been an hour and the agent still hadnt showed up. He went over every scenario if the guards found his room a mess, empty with a half assed goodbye / ‘go fuck yourself’ note and handed it over to the elders. They would find he is still in town and surely punish him much harsher than he had ever seen. Possibly kill him, maybe torture him. Force him to find a bride, and have children who would take his place and then they would kill him. Hanzo had been waiting inside an abandoned shop, staring out the small cracks in the boarded up windows, his bags on the ground but Storm bow in his hands and his quiver on his back in case of surprise visits.

 

This shop used to be a ramen shop that, after their parents death, they would frequent to get away from the Castle. It was barren and full of big bubbly Kanji, words that made no sense but were apparent that they belonged to a gang. The old booths were torn up and dented in some places but still bolted to the wall. The counter and the stools there, old and dusty and rusted. Hanzo smiled and took a final look out of the window, scanning, seeing no one and then walking back to sit at the counter.

 

 _“Brother, I am simply saying if you just buy the Sake they can say nothing if you give me a sip.” Genji explained as if it was truly that simple. Hanzo rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into the pocket of  his baggy dark blue hoodie._  
  
  _“I am not assisting in your underage drinking. You can get a Ramune and enjoy the fizzy wonder of that, just as I will.”_  
  
  _Genji huffed and crossed his arms. Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Genji for a seventeen year old, you’re acting like you’re seven.” Genji punched Hanzo’s arm._

  _“Brother you hurt me. Just buy me the Ramen and the_ ** _Ramune_ **_and call it a day.”_

  _Hanzo grinned and punched him back, lightly. “When you turn eighteen I will take you out and let you drink all the Sake you want.” Genji’s eyes lit up and Hanzo slung his arm around Genji’s neck, pulling him in for a side hug as they walked into the shop, laughing and smiling._

 

Hanzo smiled sadly at the memory. He stood up, patting the dust from his butt and walked back over to the window. He bent over to the small slit, eyes scanned the street and noticed some movement next to the arcade. He drew an arrow and positioned it through the slit, he let a sonic arrow fly. One person, seemed male, roughly 6 feet tall. He grabbed his bag, the empty bag for Storm Bow and silently exited the shop through the now tattered blue fabric with the words ‘Kinjou’s Ramen’ on them. He kept to the buildings using them as cover if need be. He could see through the sonic arrow that the figure was pacing back and forth, occasionally throwing its hands up in exasperation. When Hanzo turned the corner he realized that the figure was in a building. Also abandoned, it was a comic shop Genji would occasionally drag Hanzo to when a new Manga or Comic came out.

 

_Hanzo, now 24, not yet officially the heir, the Elders had not yet deemed him ready after all, was being dragged to a comic book shop at ten in the morning by Genji, now 21 and with green hair and coming out of his playboy lifestyle to focus more on important things._

  _“Genji, explain to me why we are here when we could be training?”_

  _“Because, brother there is a new Manga coming out today and it's based off of the Omic Crisis and the Heroes who won the war! Apparently it was written by someone who was good friends with the founding members of Overwatch.”_

  _“It ended years ago, why do you want to relive that?” Hanzo was in a white hoodie with the words ‘Hunky’ on it. Genji had shoved it into his arms and forced him to join him at the shop. Hanzo was still in his sleepwear, dark blue pants with cartoon dragons on it. A gift from Genji when Hanzo turned 23._

  _“Because the artist is the son of the man who wrote JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure all those years ago and I have high hopes.”_

  _Hanzo groaned, but went with it. Hanzo found it harder and harder to say no to his brother. Maybe he saw this as a time to make up for the times he was cold and distant, a time to do things that he could have done when they were children. Or simply because when he got to know Genji, he truly loved him. Wholly and simply. Hanzo found every reason to protect and cherish his brother._

 

Hanzo was silent when approaching, low to the ground, crouching and holding Storm bow at the ready. He could hear, what he could now confirm, to be a man, American possibly, silently whisper-yelling into what seemed like a com.

 “Reyes- Jefe, he wasn’t at the spot you told me he’d be at. I looked everywhere...Yes, Jefe Im- I’m sure I was at the right place.” The man through his free hand up and then popped his right hip out and put his hand on it.

He most certainly was not at the right place. And he was most certainly American, he had a thick southern drawl, his voice was rough but smooth like honey.

 “I’ll wait for another hour. Maybe he got held up or sum’n.”  
  


Hanzo sighed quietly and stood from his crouched position next to the door. He entered the building, the American was standing with his back to the door, holding his earpiece as he talked into it. He took a silent step in and looked the man over. He wore black clothing but there was a red, scarf looking thing wrapped around his neck. It mainly seemed standard issue, Blackwatch Logo on the back and the arm as far as Hanzo could see. He seemed to have long brown hair, messy, rugged. What kept it in place, for the most part, was, what really took Hanzo aback, a Cowboy hat. They had sent a, cowboy, to escort him. When Hanzo took the second step in he was greeted with a gun to his face. Instinctively Hanzo pulled back on the taught string holding the arrow and aimed it at the man's face.  His face was, in all honesty, rather cute. Chiseled jaw, some hair just growing in made him look more rugged, save for the more obvious facial hair, a small soul patch under his lips. Lips curled into a lopsided grin, holding a cigar loosely in his mouth. His eyes were almost hidden under the hat, but at the angle Hanzo was at, he could see them, soft eyes, but hard from combat, Light brown with a golden speck in the middle. Hanzo’s breath hitched but he stayed straight faced under pressure, as he was taught.

 

They were both silent for a short while, breaths quiet. Hanzo was reminded of the reason he was in this predicament.

 

_Hanzo had just turned 25, the gray in his hair had spread, the pressure from the elders grew increasingly more expectant of him. He was tired. He was always tired, lately he hadnt gone out with Genji like he normally did once or twice a week. Genji, for the most part, understood. But Genji had plans to leave. Hanzo and him had spoken about it, talked it over and came to an agreement. Hanzo assumed, that because he was Head of the Clan he had say in what would happen._

 

_He was sorely mistaken._

 

_The night that Genji was meant to leave, a day after Hanzo had informed the Clan of his departure, he was attacked. He and Hanzo had been talking, leaning over the balcony next to what used to be Hanzo’s room, looking out over the Hanamura city scape. The two of them were blissful, talking about their future, plans they had, things they would do. Neither of them could have know this night would change their life. They had their respective weapons on them, just finishing one last sparring match before Genji would leave. Hanzo remembers the last thing Genji said before a sword was driven through his chest._

  _“I’m going to go to Nepal. I heard of Shambali monks who can touch into people's soul and calm them. I’m hoping I can come back and help you.”_

  _Hanzo smiled at that, he could truly use that. When he looked over at his brother, Genji was holding a sharp, silver, blood stained Katana, red dragons ripping at Genji’s skin, gasping as his throat found less and less air to breathe. Hanzo, sparing no second turned, pushed the person, dislodging the Katana and then he jammed Raijin into the culprit. He recognized the person, Naruko, their cousin._

  _“Why!?” Hanzo shouted, driving the sword deeper into him. “Have you been-”_

  _“The Elders demanded it.”_

  _Hanzo shouted and twisted the sword, getting a scream in pain from Naruko. “What do you mean?! Why would they-”_

  _“They don't take kindly to deserters. Family or otherwise. They...They saw Genji leaving as...him...deserting us...and..you.. were..to..weak to...see.” Naruko coughed and grabbed at Raijin. The dragons didn't need to be summoned, the simply appeared on the sword and began tearing at Naruko. Hanzo let the Raijin go to help Genji. The sword had been pulled by Naruko when Hanzo pushed him back. Genji was looking pale, clammy, sweating and bleeding, the dragons had done a number on him and he looked like he wouldn't make it._

  _“Brother..ha...I think I may have to postpone the trip…”_

  _“Do not speak.”  Hanzo pulled at his training Gi and wrapped it around him to try and stop the bleeding.  Hanzo was stoic, his voice steady but he could feel the tears swelling in his eyes. Genji’s body had large gashes in it, chunks of skin gone, leaving bone sometimes not even bone. He was missing a three fingers on his right hand, two on his left. He heard shuffling below them, most likely assassins. Hanzo couldn't be bothered to care. He was thinking a hundred miles a minute, nothing came to mind where Genji made it out alive. He held onto Genji’s hand, Genji squeezed, gave a shit eating smile up to Hanzo and his hand went limp.  The tears began to fall now. Fast and heavy. He screamed out, finally losing it when the stoic face, the strong facade. He screamed louder and louder, sure the entire town could surely hear him. His tattooed arm burned, crackled with energy and the dragons, once ravishing the now dead body of Naruko, turned to him and screamed out at the loss of their brother. Eventually he stopped screaming, taking to holding the now limp, destroyed hand of Genji Shimada, sobbing over him._

  _Hanzo failed to notice, or better yet, did not care to notice an angel showing up. The angel held a staff that pulsed with the bright light of heaven. The dragons sneered at her and snapped at her, hovering over Genji’s lifeless body. But the angel ignored them, smiling somberly, as she held her staff out and the bright light overtook Genji’s body. The limp hand in Hanzo’s twitched and Hanzo opened his once closed eyes and looked at the Angel._

  _Her voice was soft, barely registered on Hanzo’s ears but he heard it, English but with a thick, what seemed german, accent. “He’s going to be fine.”_

  _Hanzo watched as two men in dark blue matching outfits with a strange logo on their arms and guns and hats, climbed up and went to pick Genji up. Hanzo shouted at them, causing them to draw their guns. Hanzo stood, holding the bloodied sword that had caused this whole situation and held it at them. Hanzo, at this point in time, only trusted the Angel. She walked closer and put her pale digits on the sword, lowering it gently._

  _“He needs medical attention. I can only keep him alive for so long.”_

  _Hanzo nodded, throwing the Katana behind him and picking Genji up. The Angel motioned for Hanzo to lead. The two men climbed back down and Hanzo led her to the front gate which, by this time was cracked open to allow the three of them to slip past before it was, as silently closed as one could close a large gate._

  _It was then that the Matching men escorted Hanzo, Genji and the Angel to a far off camp where they began talking frantically._

  _“What is your name.” Hanzo mumbled, he looked at his hands. He had been wrapped in a shock blanket, which was a show of good faith by the Angel who had stripped Genji of his clothes and began disinfecting and wrapping what she could._

  _“Angela Ziegler. My code name is Mercy.” She hadn't yet taken her angel suit off. Hanzo made a sound that was a mix of a dry laugh and a scoff._

  _“Ziegler-San You have done something that I will never be able to pay you back for.”_

  _Angela turned, her hands now equally as bloody, shaking her head. “I am here to help. Truth be told we were here to capture the heir of the Shimada Clan, not help him.”_

  _Hanzo shook his head. “I am no longer the heir. When they set out to kill my brother, they lost their leader. I will take the Clan down. They will suffer.” His eyes were dark, his bloodied hands were fists tight, and if not covered in blood one could see that he had white knuckles._

  _A woman walked into the tent, Dark skin, long Dark brown hair, wearing a barrette. She had a tattoo on her eye dark black and reminded Hanzo of the eye of Horus. The woman looked at Angela, then to Hanzo and then lastly to the body of Genji who was barely holding on._

  _“I see you’ve captured them.”_

  _Angela sighed. “We need HVAC for the younger Shimada. He was attacked by one of their own and has lost function of 90% of his internal functions. The Cadence staff can only keep him stable for so long.”_

  _Hanzo shrugged off the blanket and stood up. The Dark haired woman turned to him. “You must be Hanzo. I heard what you said briefly before I walked in. Are you willing to help us take down your family.”_

  _“Will you save my brother Ziegler-san?”_

  _Angela smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I will put my best people on this and personally oversee it myself.”_

  _Hanzo nodded and turned to the Dark haired woman. “I am.”_

  _The woman smiled and held out a hand. “Ana Amari. Second in Command for Overwatch.”_

  _Hanzo shook her hand and there began the debriefing of how exactly the Shimada-Gumi would come toppling down._

  _Cleanup of Naruko's body and the blood and swords had been done while Hanzo was out. He went back to the Balcony next to his old room, thinking over the plans that had been laid for him._

  _“Someone from Blackwatch will come and pick you up a month from tomorrow. Use this time to gather any Intel that you didn't have before, put it on this drive.” Ana handed Hanzo a small black flash drive with the Blackwatch logo on it. Hanzo nodded and put it in the pocket of the sweats they had given Hanzo to replace his bloodied training Gi._

 

A deep, sweet as honey drawl brought him out of his memories. A shit eating grin across the face of the man Hanzo was holding an arrow to.

 “Howdy, Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.”

 

_“Who is the agent who will be picking me up?” Hanzo asked before walking back to the Castle._

   
_“Jesse McCree.”_

 

This was going to be a long next couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter will most likely be posted withing the next couple days. As far as the rest of the chapters I'll work on a weekly upload. 
> 
> My tumblr; maricurious.tumblr.com
> 
> My beta-er's tumblr; theleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com


	2. Storyteller.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's a storyteller. Always has been, Always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters wont be churned out every other day its just these two are a bit of whats to come from me and for me to gauge if you guys like it! Comments help, give me some criticism, constructive if you please. Or just tell me how you like it.

Jesse McCree was a storyteller. Always has been, always will be. When he joined Blackwatch he would go around with fabricated stories of how exactly it went down. The shootout he had with Reyes before he finally ran out of bullets to some people, to others it was how McCree stood his own in a fist fight with the Veteran Super Soldier. To Reyes and the remaining agents on the Deadlock mission. It was simpler than that.

 

 _Jesse turned the corner too fast, his boots slipped and he almost fell._ **_Almost._ ** _The sound of bullets whizzing past him kickstarted his adrenaline and he dove into a combat roll. Coming upright and continuing his run down the hall. Peacekeeper in his shaking fingerless gloved hands, ready to shoot at any moment's notice. Although Deadeye was out of the question at this point. He had used it to kill 5 of the agents outside and that’s why he was in this predicament now._

_More bullets whizzed past, Jesse did his best to not stay in one place, snaking his way around the corridor of the ‘business’ half of the Deadlock Saloon where the gang held deals with other gangs or black market dealers. He tipped over as many things as he could while running, boxes of shipments, military grade cases of guns, ammo, anything that might slow them down._

_Jesse heard a loud thump, someone fell and it finally worked. Jesse turned another corner and then ran into a room. The door was steel, bolted to the stone of the building, he slammed the locks onto the door and began moving all the heavy furniture to the door to block it off. He huffed and moved away from the door to the back wall. Jesse jumbled with the extra ammo pouch he had and zone in on trying to use Deadeye. He slid down the wall and wall, his hat flipping forward and covering his face. Jesse took the hat off and sat it on his stomach, Peacekeeper out and aimed at the door, hair in his eyes, clinging to his face, his throat was on fire, his chest burned and he was pretty sure he had been shot but the adrenaline wasn't allowing him to feel the pain just then. He didn't know what exactly his life had come to. Jesse had been a fucking great kid, perfect parents, nice life. Here he was, body on fire, maybe bleeding out, all because he wanted to be fucking rebellious._

_Jesse scoffed and winced when he adjusted his leg. He’d really been shot, a bullet was lodged in his leg, he was sure if he pulled it out, he’d scream and maybe the agents didn't know where he was._

_“Check all of these doors down the halls. Find the little fucker.” The voice was nasally but deep, it was a weird mix, Jesse thought at least._

_Jesse sat up and winced again. He could feel a sharp pain in his abdomen. He set Peacekeeper down gently and lifted his shirt up. A bullet hole. He sighed and nodded to himself. He picked peacekeeper up again and propped his arm, now going numb quickly, on his knee. The door in front of him was tugged at. Jesse remembered his mother baking Mexican pastries. He couldn't remember their names anymore, just the flavor. The door was kicked in. Jesse closed his eyes and let his arm slide down and land on his stomach, the weight of peacekeeper on his stomach was comforting. Jesse heard the movement of furniture and a couple people walk in and, he assumed, spot them. This room wasn't that big._

_Jesse used what strength he had left to grab his hat and hold it close to his chest, along with peacekeeper. The voices around him were muffled and distant.  
_

 

_  
Jesse opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. Stretched his arms out and wiggled his toes under the dark red cover. He threw it off his body and shuffled out of his rather outdated cowboy themed room, now full of boxes and rather empty save for his bed after all. He went down the stairs, through the bright living room to the round dining table. His mother was cooking her special huevos rancheros, Jesse loved putting extra tabasco on his and seeing how well he could handle the burn._

_“Buenos dias Mijo.” Jesse heard his mother say. Jesse groaned in response and plopped down into his chair, running his hand through his unkempt hair._

_“Y tu mami,” Jesse managed to rasp out. He took the jug of orange juice on the table and poured himself a glass, taking a small sip.”_

_“Are you ready for today?” His mother asked as she began making their plates now. Jesse shrugged._

_“I’m as ready as I can be I ‘pose. Movin’ aint the easiest thing ya know.” Jesse spoke silently, his voice not yet gone through puberty, cracks every now and again happened.  The plate of food was sat down in front of him. He felt soft hands pull him in for a hug._

_“Yo se mijo, lo siento. But with your father getting this promotion it would benefit us all.”_

_“How do ya feel about givin’ up your position at the Garage?” Jesse looked up at his mother. Golden eyes and a curtain of dark curls surrounding her face looked back down, she pulled back, put a hand on her hip, raised an eyebrow and grinned._

_“Now who said I was leaving the Garage mijo?”_

_“I just thought with you leavin’ the area an’ all…” Jesse brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck._

_Jesse’s mother shook her head and pat his cheek. “Mijo we’re going uptown not moving states. You’ve gotta move schools because it would take 5 hours to get there and it's hard enough for you to wake, perezoso.”  She walked behind him and sat down at her seat, digging into her meal._

_Jesse rolled his eyes and followed suit. “Did Papa leave early for the conference?”_

_His mother nodded and finished her bite before standing up and turning on the television in the living room, turning it up loud enough to be heard from the dining room/ kitchen area._

_Jesse could hear the sound of clicks from camera’s and muffled questions before his fathers voice rang out through the house._

_“As the Commissioner of the New Mexico State Police I plan to keep the peace, jus’ as the Commissioner before me.” More shouts after the question._

_“I cant believe your father got the position so quickly after his last promotion.”_

_Jesse grinned at the direction of the television. “I’m not surprised Mami. Pa’s a damn good cop.”_

_“Jesse lengua, you’re only 15.”_

_Jesse looked down and took another large bite of his food. “Lo siento mami.”_

_Jesse and his mother finished in silence, listening to his father talk about policies and such._

_After cleaning up and Jesse going up to shower and brush his teeth and hair. He put on a plaid button up shirt, ripped up jeans, and socks. He walked back downstairs and helped his Ma finish packing up._

 

_It would be another two hours before they got the final box taped up and Jesse brought his bed and undone frame down. They sat on the couch and waited for Jesse’s father to get home so they could load everything up and say goodbye together._

_Around 4 pm, Jesse’s father came home. He took his hat off, undid his new tie, and put Peacekeeper and the holster on the couch, as that was the only place left, aside from the table but Ma was very clear. No guns on the Table._

_“Helena! Jesse, I’m home. Are ya’ll ready to pack this shhhh-tuff up?” James McCree was a tall man, lighter in skin than his wife, not by much. Working on a farm as a child would do that to ya. He had bright blue eyes and Light brown hair that, much like Jesse’s, seemed to swoop on it's own. Jesse ran up to his father and gave him a hug, just like he always did. Ran past him to grab the hat and plop it on his head. Helena smiled and giggled when James corrected his almost curse word._

 

_That was a rule of the house. No cursing until every member of the home was above the age of 18. Jesse and James followed the rule up until La Reina wasnt home. Then they would watch Futbol and curse to high hell when Mexico kicked wide or missed._

_All in all Jesse had a rather good Childhood. But when he moved things started going bad. He made friends with the wrong people, grades dropped, he started showing up to school less and less. He got piercings, and joined a Gang._

 

_When Jesse was 17, he and his old man had a fight. Curse words were thrown, insults were made. Hearts were broken. He stole Peacekeeper, the hat he adored so much, his mothers cherished rosary, spare clothes and made his way down to Deadlock Gorge on the back of his shitty boyfriends Motorcycle._

_Jesse felt the air fly past them, he held onto his Pa’s hat and his lovers waist, closing his eyes and resting against the back of the driver. He heard him say something but Jesse paid no mind. Until the sound of a fist on metal caused him to jolt up._

 

_“Hijo de Puta! Que tal, que tal!” Jesse groaned and remembered that was the past. He was a criminal now._

 

“Ingrate.” Reyes grumbled into the com, rousing Jesse from his half asleep state.”

“Hmm, yeah, si, que tal Jefe?”

“Has the Shimada showed up yet?” Jesse pulled his long sleeve back and smacked his lips together, sitting up and groaning. He was in a truck near the arcade, or what looked like the arcade.

“Nosir. Ain’t heard a damn thing. ‘S quieter than a mother fucker tell you that.” Jesse reached into his pocket to grab a cigarillo. “Which seems awfully strange to me. Ain’t this supposed to be a tourist town?”

“McCree just get out and see if you can see him. Maybe you’re in the wrong place.”

Jesse ‘tskd’ and opened the door to the truck and shut it quietly. He kept to the darkness and crossed the street in front of the arcade.  He walked inside to a abandoned Comic shop and looked around.

“Keep your com online and make sure to inform me if anything happens. Over and Out.”

Jesse made a ‘yes’ noise. He walked over to a mostly empty shelf and giggled when he saw a dusty copy of ‘Omnic Crisis : A story of Trial and Tribulation.’ with an anime Reyes on it.

Jesse looked at his watch. 1:52 AM. Jesse sighed and walked to the truck, grabbed his flask and walked back to the shop.

“Jefe do you think maybe he wont even show and I’ve been sitting here for three hours for nothing.” Jesse threw his arms in the air in exasperation and then took a sip from his flask. He put it in his pocket and sighed.

“He possibly got caught up Jesse just give him time.”

 

_Jesse spit at the man in front of him. He was blonde with blue eyes and, now, spit on his face._

_“Fuck you.” Jesse spat out, licking his lips._

_“You’re going to break Jesse, just give it time.”_

_“You know nothing about me.” Jesse hissed out, wishing he could get out of these cuffs. The other ones the blondie put on him had been easy, short circuit the wires and they snap off. But once they had finally put old fashioned chain ones on, Jesse had been short a hair clip to break out._

_“We know that you’re a runaway. Your parents have been looking for you, for the better part of three years.” Blondie looked satisfied when the sad look spread across Jesse’s face. It was replaced with a fake smile of his own._

_“Good, fuck them. It’s their fault I left in the first fucking place.” Jesse didn't mean that. But he was a storyteller, through and through._

_The smile fell and he sighed. “Son-”_

_“Not your son.”_

_“-You have got yourself in quite the predicament. Now you can either tell us what you know. Or end up like your friends.”_

_Jesse might’ve been a storyteller but he was no snitch, his boyfriend had gotten away and he wasnt about to rat him out. “I ain’t know nothing, Ken.”_

_“If you’re worried about your boyfriend, he’s already told us everything we need to know to save his own ass.” Ken’s grin reemerged, like he got some sick satisfactory feeling from breaking Jesse’s heart._

_“I, don't know nothing, Ken.”_

_Ken frowned and stood up, walking out of the room and closing the door. He heard muffled talking then muffled yelling and the door opened up again and slammed. A dark man with a scarred up face and a black beanie on came into the room. He didnt wear blue like Ken did, he wore black and got straight to the point._

_“Join my organization or go to jail.”_

_Jesse raised an eyebrow. “And who’re you then Jefe?”_

_The man grinned, it scared Jesse a little. “Gabriel Reyes.”_

_“And whats in it for me.”_

_“Fifty bucks.”_

_Jesse scoffed._

_“I bet your buddy out there that you would join. He said if you did he’d give me Fifty bucks. It's yours if you agree.”_

_Jesse thought about it for a second. A chance to piss Ken off really did tickle his fancy._

_“You got yourself a deal then Jefe.”_

_Reyes grinned again and turned, left the room. It was quiet for a long time. Then Ken came back in with Reyes._

_“Reyes this is a bad Idea.”_

_“Oh shut up Jack you don't have to deal with him.”_

 

_Jesse’s cuffs were undone and he was escorted out and the rest is history._

 

Jesse sighed and took another swig of his drink, moving with his back to the door to look behind the counter.

“Update.”

“He aint here, or the other place.”

“Just wait. He’ll be there. He was serious about getting out and helping, Ana said so herself.”

Jesse sighed. “Reyes-”

“No, don't gimme that shit Jes-

“Jefe, he wasnt at the spot you told be he’d be at. I looked _everywhere._ ”

“Are you sure you’re at the right place?”

“Yes, I’m sure im at the right place.”

Jesse heard a sigh from Reyes. “I’ll wait for another hour. Maybe he got held up or sum’n.”

“Thank you Jesse. You know this man his important, right?”

Jesse grunted and kept looking at the comics on the shelf left behind. He heard a shuffle and froze, his hand twitching waiting for anything else. More shuffling and faint, _faint_ footsteps. He counted. 1, 2. Draw. Jesse turned and whipped out Peacekeeper. He was met with the prettiest face he’d ever seen and an arrow knocked.

 

Jesse did a quick look over of the man’s face.  Sharp, strong chin, cheekbones just as sharp, if not sharper. Thin lips, but they looked soft, oh, so so damn soft, surrounded by facial hair that made his jaw look much sharper than it probably already was, it was well trimmed and came off of his face a little. Dark brown eyes, tired looking, sad, hard from what seemed like years of combat. Jesse felt bad, someone this beautiful shouldn't have such a sad look. The man had long black hair held back in a ponytail, a single bang left out. He had twin streaks of gray through his hair that made him look much older but Jesse was sure that he was the same age, might be older, might be younger. Jesse remembered the last time he thought a guy was cute. He joined a gang.

 

 _Jesse had been in the new school for about a month now. The school seemed nice, nothing like his old one. He had too many memories of his friends to really think a new school would be better. Jesse made new friends, most of them seemed like nice, decent people. But one boy had caught Jesse’s eye over the others at this school. His name was Roy, Jesse wasn't sure about his last name. He just knew that this boy was possibly the hottest one he’d ever seen. Long dark hair, bright green eyes,_ **_piercings_ ** , _he had it all._

_After a week of Jesse ogling at Roy, he’d eventually come over and the two would hit it off. They dated for two months, before Roy invited Jesse to join Deadlock. Jesse, wanting to impress and keep Roy happy, against his better judgement, joined the gang._

_His father, the Police Commissioner, wasn't all too happy with this._

_“Jesse Jonah McCree get your ass down here!” Jesse flinched. He had just got home and was texting Roy, listening to music, maybe a little too loud._

_“Comin’ Pa!”  Jesse texted Roy quickly before sliding off his bed and going down the stairs. When he got down the stairs it was hell. His mother was crying, his father was red hot with anger._

_“A Gang Jesse!? What the hell is wrong with you?!” James grabbed Jesse by his collar and shook him, he was also crying. Jesse pushed away from him._

_“I’m not in a gang! It's just people who go and hang out at the Saloon! Roy and I-”_

_“Roy? Roy Haven? Didnt I tell you to stay away from that boy, Jesse?!”_

_“He’s not a bad guy Papi, if you just got to know him-!”_

_“He’s a Criminal! He’s been to Jail! His gang buddies got him out because he’s their fucking leader!” James was red, he was sweating, crying and his arms were thrown up and trying to get the point across._

_“He’s my boyfriend!” Jesse shouted back, he hadnt come out to his parents yet. This isnt how he wanted to do it._

_“Y-You are gay?” His mother piped up, she didnt sound disgusted, just suprised._

_“I wanted to tell you sooner...I did ma...but, ya’ll are so-”_

_“Jesse, you know damn well we wouldnt do any of that crazy shit you hear about. But you need to leave that boy. He’s no good.” James seemed to calm down, he sat down at the table, leaning his head into his hands._

_“But Papi, I love him.” Jesse pleaded._

_“You do not_ **_love_ ** _him Jesse you barely know him.” James shot back._

_“If you just met him you’d see why I say that tho Pa!” Jesse shot a pleading look to his mother who shook her head._

_“Tu Papi tiene razon mi amor.”_

_“You’re both wrong! He isnt like that! He’s a good person I wont just leave him because you told me to!”_

_“We’re your parents Jesse we say these things for your own benefit. We know whats best for you.”_

_Jesse was fuming. “I hate both of you! You don't know anything!” He turned and bolted up the stairs. He was lying. Jesse McCree was a storyteller. Always was, always will be. Jesse waited for his parents to go to sleep. He texted Roy to get him and the two of them left._

 

They were both silent for a short while. Quiet breaths from them both. Jesse gave his best shit eating grin and slowly lowered his gun.

 

“Howdy, Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.”

  
The look on the man’s face told Jesse everything he needed to know. This was going to be a fun next couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c   
> The first official chapter will be up sometime next week I haven't chosen a legit update day yet


	3. Tokyo Sunrise, Seoul Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our adventure finally begins.

The car ride to the Hyper train station was silent, save for the music. Hanzo preferred it that way, gave him time to think, and Hanzo had a lot to think about. He had left Shimada castle, to join Blackwatch. The shady sister of Overwatch whose job it was to do the jobs that the public didn't need to know about. Or that's how McCree explained it to him. 

 

Hanzo was thankful for McCree keeping quiet. Despite first appearances and Hanzo stereotyping Americans, McCree only tapped against the steering wheel and hummed along to songs playing softly on the radio. McCree had asked rather politely if he could play music and Hanzo saw no reason to decline him. Jesse had spent five minutes trying to find a station that played American songs. Hanzo leaned forward after Jesse had gotten sick of trying and turned the dial. Ed Sheeran started playing. A throwback station, Jesse smiled widely at Hanzo and thanked him silently. Hanzo thought Jesse had a rather pretty smile.

 

Hanzo cleared his throat. “So what is the plan for the next week.” 

 

“Should be a simple escort. We get on a plane in Kyoto, from Kyoto we land in Seoul then take a plane from there to London. From London to New Mexico where the Blackwatch base is located.” 

 

Hanzo nodded and hummed a confirmation, he looked out of his window and watched the scenery fly by. McCree was now nodding his head to the song as it got to the chorus. Hanzo was vaguely familiar with throwback songs but McCree seemed to really know it. 

 

“Come on now, follow my lead…” McCree muttered in tune but quickly shut up. Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

 

“Do not silence yourself for my benefit McCree-San.” Hanzo didnt mean it, not at all. But he wont lie, seeing the smile on McCree’s face was a little bit worth it. 

 

“You mean it Shimada-San? Oh ‘n you can call me just McCree if it suits ya.”

 

“I am sure  ” 

 

McCree grinned and his tapping got more dramatic as he waited for the chorus again. He sang in tune, his voice didn't fit the song but he made it work. When the song ended, McCree seemed like he’d let out energy. Maybe the lack of talking was getting to him? Or maybe McCree just really liked the song. 

 

“I promise I don't do that often. Ed Sheeran was my favorite artist when I was younger.” McCree explained. Hanzo hummed a response, still looking out of the window. McCree went quiet again after that. 

 

Many different songs came on after that, McCree hummed along with some, tapped along to others. Hanzo was grateful that he came in a hoodie and sweats rather than his favored Kyudo Gi and full armor. McCree had taken time before they left, to take his chest armor off and put the gun and it's holster in a large duffle bag full of spare ammo, and clothes and some basic toiletries. 

 

After another hour of driving they arrived at the station. It had been roughly four hours and it was now 6 in the morning. Hanzo was tired but not tired enough to considering staying at a hotel for the night. McCree grabbed their bags, but Hanzo preferred to carry his own weapon bag, McCree had no quarrels with that. Hanzo went off ahead to order the tickets and climb up to the waiting platform. McCree joined him shortly after. 

 

“Sorry, Shimada-San. Had to make sure the car was put back in the right place an’ all that.” 

 

Hanzo nodded before turning and looking to McCree slightly confused. “Did you steal the car?” 

 

“I did.” 

 

Hanzo nodded again and sat down on the metal bench next to the track. 

 

“What time did is the train comin’?” McCree joined him, Hanzo scooted over to give him room. 

 

“6:15.” 

 

McCree looked at his watch and nodded. Hanzo yawned softly and then stretched. “I am rather hungry. Do you have any food McCree-San?” 

 

McCree nodded and set his bag down to search, he came up with a two granola bars and handed them both to Hanzo. “They’re peanut butter flavored I hope you aren’t allergic or have a real dislike to em.” 

 

Hanzo bowed his head and took them. “I am quite alright with Peanut butter, thank you.” 

 

“I honestly hate peanut butter.” 

 

Hanzo choked on his bite of the granola bar and shot McCree a look of genuine confusion. “Then..why do you have these bars?” 

 

“Well incase you were dying to have peanut butter I had to come prepared.” McCree flashed Hanzo a smile and did a single finger gun. Hanzo rolled his eyes and went back to eating his bar. 

 

“Well I was not dying to have it but I am glad you come prepared.” 

 

The rest of the wait was silent. Hanzo often caught himself looking at McCree, studying his mannerisms and just the man in general. When he got caught he’d play it off as looking behind McCree to see if the train had been rolling up. McCree seemed like a rather nice man. But Hanzo knew better than to trust a man with a pretty face and three conversations.

 

_Hanzo had developed a drinking habit rather quickly after taking the company in it's full glory when he turned 21. He had been in a local bar, it was a low lit place_ _that played American songs and served rather shitty Sake. Hanzo wouldn't forget Akemi, beautiful Akemi, the first man Hanzo had ever laid with, the only man he’d introduced Genji to. Akemi had walked in wearing a suit, tie off, jacket open, undershirt half buttoned._

 

_ Of all the empty seats in the bar, Akemi had sat next to Hanzo. “I’ll take a Sake please.”  _

 

_ His voice was deep. Deep and flowing like the Sake he’d ordered. Hanzo felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach that was different from the warmth of the Sake. Akemi turned to Hanzo and smiled.  _

 

_ “Akemi Kyou.” Akemi held a hand out to shake. _

 

_ Hanzo had been staring, of course he had been. Hanzo extended his hand and put it in Akemi’s hand. _

 

_ “Hanzo Shimada.”  _

 

_ Fast forward through the drunken talking, Hanzo ended up naked, on top of Akemi, babbling sweet nothings into the man’s ear.  _

 

_ Hanzo and Akemi began seeing each other rather often. When Genji turned 18, Hanzo introduced Akemi to him. Genji had welcomed Akemi with open arms and the Akemi and Genji became rather quick friends. Hanzo, being that this had been his first relationship, got rather jealous rather quick.  _

 

_ Akemi assured Hanzo he wasnt into younger men. Hanzo reluctantly dropped it. After dating for a year, Hanzo, despite every fiber of his being reminding him of how it was going to be a bad,  _ **_bad_ ** _ idea, introduced Akemi to the Elders to ask for their blessing to marry Akemi if they so chose to.  _

 

_ One can guess how a bunch of older, traditional Japanese men and women took that. Akemi was banished from Shimada Castle, Hanzo was punished for, being himself, and was forced to bring guards with him at all times.  _

 

_ Hanzo, being a trained assassin from the age of 10, easily snuck away from the guards to meet with Akemi. The two of them planned to get away, to run and never turn back.  _

 

_ Once can guess how a bunch of older, evil, ruthless, traditional Japanese men and women, took this. _

Jesse noticed that Hanzo had gone much more quiet than before. He was looking off into the nothing with a Thousand Yard stare he’d only seen on Gabe a handful of times when he was faced with the remembrance of people he’d lost. 

 

The train had come and Hanzo had gotten up walked to the train, found a seat  in the rather empty train and sat down. Jesse grabbed their bags and joined him, sitting close but not too close and setting the bags down between his legs one on top of the other. Hanzo kept looking off, picking at his fingers as he did. Jesse gathered whatever it was, really got to him. Jesse cleared his throat and scooted a lick closer to Hanzo. 

 

“So, uh, a bow and arrow, bit old fashioned don't you think?” Jesse said, trying to start a conversation, desperate to get the sad look of of Hanzo’s face. Jesse didnt really know the guy but he sure has hell didnt want the poor man to get lost in his own head. 

 

Hanzo turned his head and looked Jesse up and down, then gave Jesse a small smirk. Jesse noted that smiling suited Hanzo well. “Perhaps is still a future for anachronisms.” 

 

Jesse placed his hand over his heart and made a pained sound. “Ah you hurt me Shimada-San.” 

 

“Hanzo.” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You may call me Hanzo, we are to be working together soon and I feel that Hanzo will be suitable.” 

 

Jesse grinned and nodded. “Awright, Hanzo.” Jesse leaned back. “You can call me Jesse if ya want.” 

 

Hanzo nodded. Jesse felt happy, he took this as Hanzo maybe forgiving him for the whole, being two hours late thing. 

 

The rest of the ride was fairly silent. Hanzo fell asleep soon after the whole conversation, Jesse stayed awake, he’d got a decent amount of sleep on the jet ride over. When they finally came to a slow screeching half, Jesse stood up and stretched. He tapped Hanzo on the shoulder and grabbed the bags. Hanzo sucked in and yawned, quickly standing up. 

 

“My apologies, McCree.” Hanzo bowed low. Jesse shook his head and waved Hanzo off. 

 

“I wont hear any of it. Sleep if ya want, I got sleep on the ride over so I’m pretty awake. We can stay at a motel for a bit of the morning if you want. It's only-” Jesse looked at his watch as they exited the train. “-8 am. We’ve got four hours before the plane takes off. You take a nap and we grab food then leave. No need to force yourself awake.” 

 

Hanzo nodded and yawned again. They walked down the early morning streets of Kyoto, looking for a decent motel. After another hour of walking, and Jesse taking the bow bag from Hanzo who looked about ready to fall down and sleep on the street. Jesse finally spotted a small bed and breakfast. Jesse led Hanzo to the small quaint building, and when Hanzo went to talk he was interrupted by Jesse, who in 

Japanese, asked for a room. The older lady nodded and led them to a small room with two twin beds. When the lady left, Jesse set all of the bags down and Hanzo sat on the bed. 

 

“McCree, I must apologize.” 

 

“For being tired? Darlin’ it ain’t nothing to be-”

 

“No not that, I assumed you didnt know any Japanese and you suprised me.” 

 

Jesse laughed and shook his head. Hanzo enjoyed the way Jesse laughed. It was deep and shook his body. “Aint no thang. Most people don't assume I can speak nothin’ but redneck. I know six languages. Workin’ on the seventh.” Jesse dug through his bag and pulled out a thick red book. ‘Russian for beginners.’ 

 

“What languages do you know?” 

 

“Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, and French and Korean.” Jesse sat the book on the bed. “I personally don't count English. But you do then I know seven and I’m working on the eighth.” 

 

Hanzo was impressed. He only knew three. English, Japanese and Chinese. 

 

“Now you get some sleep, I’m gunna run down to Oba-San and get some tips on where to grab good grub and when you wake up we’re gunna eat and then make our way to the plane.” Jesse shot Hanzo with finger guns and a wink and left the room with a soft click of the door. 

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and yawned again. He swung his legs up onto the bed and laid his head down. He should get some sleep while he had the time.

 

_ Hanzo grinned over at Akemi. They were on a train from Hanamura going to Tokyo. The train ride had already been going for two hours. It was crowded and they were pressed up against one another. Hanzo was going to be free. Finally and after so many years he was going to be free. Genji waved them off and wished them good luck.  _

 

_ “What would you like to do first when we get to London?” Akemi mumbled against Hanzo’s neck as he peppered kisses. Hanzo shrugged and leaned into Akemi’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “Being with you is all I need.”  _

 

_ Hanzo knew that this was too good to be true. They had been gone for almost three months, they lived the life of two people who had no ties to the Yakuza, happy, carefree, loving. They cuddled and made love every night. It was everything Hanzo had wished for.  _

_ Hanzo knew that it was too damn good to be true.  _

 

_ “Akemi, Akemi wake up please, please please wake up don't leave me! Akemi you promised me! Every sunrise!” Hanzo screamed into the blood stained body of his lover. He’d come home with Akemi’s favorite flowers, Hibiscus. They were a mix of pink and red and yellow, discarded now, strewn out the entrance to their small apartment. “Every sunset...you’d be there.” Hanzo went home after the investigation concluded. He had been cleared of being a suspect.  _

 

_ Hanzo went home numb. He’d known then that the Elders controlled him. He knew then that there was no leaving. He cried into Genji’s arms for four months.  _

 

_ The Genji said he was leaving and Hanzo’s life had come toppling down again.  _

 

_ But Hanzo was home now. Back in london, his home with Akemi. Hanzo walked straight to the bathroom and smiled at the sight.  _

 

_ Akemi was laying down on their bed, his face was calm and his eyes were closed. Hanzo walked to him and sat next to him, Hanzo touched his face stroking Akemi’s cheek with his thumb. Akemi sat up and held Hanzo’s face between his hands, Akemi was smiling, but it was twisted, not him. _

 

_ “Why did you let this happen?”  _

 

_ “I didn't-” _

 

_ “You let me die, Hanzo.”  _

 

_ “No Ake-” _

 

_ “It's your fault. I’m dead because you decided to leave me. I told you someone was following me. You let them kill me.”  _

 

_ “Akemi no please I love you!”  _

 

_ “I hate you Hanzo. You’re a sad man. A Pathetic man who only does as the elders say.”  _

  
_ Akemi plunged a sword he hadn't had before into Hanzo’s chest, and began laughing, louder and louder and louder.  _

 

Hanzo bolted up from the bed. He wasn't home, or at Shimada castle. He was in a small motel room in Kyoto. 

  
  
“Hanzo are you alright?” Jesse sounded panicked, he had been sitting and reading his book, but that had been discarded. Hanzo cursed himself for showing weakness. 

 

“I am fine.” Hanzo rasped out.

 

Jesse didn't push. Hanzo was grateful for that. He didn't want to talk about it and Jesse could sense that. 

 

“I found out that they have a real nice sushi place near the airport if ya wanna leave now.” 

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It's only 10:30. You can sleep for another hour if ya want?” 

 

Hanzo nodded and the two of them got dressed and silently made their way down to the road, and hailed a Taxi to the airport. 

 

Jesse whistled as he strained to look out the window. Hanzo hummed. 

 

“Well it's just, I aint never seen so many of these Sakura blossoms is all.” 

 

“They are popular in Kyoto. I prefer the Kino Fuji trees myself.” 

 

“I seen those, they are the ones that look like grapes then sprout right?” 

 

Hanzo smiled and nodded. “They are my favorite flower. The Sakura blossoms only ever show up in Anime and Manga.” Hanzo clicked his tongue. “They are so overrated.” 

 

Jesse snorted and then broke out laughing. Hanzo looked at him as if he was strange. “What?”

 

“You sounded like one a those kids, what..what’re they called?” 

 

“I do not-”

 

“Hipsters!” 

 

Hanzo clicked his tongue again, this time directed at Jesse. “I am not a Hipster.” 

 

Jesse laughed harder, Hanzo found his face turning red with embarrassment. “That's, thats something a fucking, hipster would say!” 

 

Hanzo punched Jesse in the arm and Jesse hissed and grabbed his arm. Hanzo turned away from Jesse, mumbling. Jesse’s face softened and he smiled at Hanzo. He had accomplished keeping Hanzo from getting lost in his head, even if it did fucking hurt. 

 

“You hit like a gotdamn truck darlin’.” 

 

“Darling?” Hanzo turned back to Jesse and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah. What ya don't like?” Jesse winked and Hanzo rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue once again. Jesse noted he had been doing this alot. 

 

“I would prefer you didnt call me that.” 

 

“How bout honeybee?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Sweetie?”

  
  
“No.”

 

“How ab-”

 

“How about Shimada-San?” Hanzo said straight faced. 

 

Jesse pouted and whined. “But I just got to Hanzo!” 

 

“And you lost that privilege when you called me-” Hanzo tried his best to mimic Jesse. And threw in an accent for flavor. “Darlin’.” 

 

Jesse threw his head back and laughed. “That was a good impression! Alright gimme the Hanzo privilege back I promise I’ll stick to your name.” 

 

Hanzo hummed and turned away from Jesse again. 

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

Silence. 

 

“Awrighty Shimada-San.” Jesse didnt wanna piss Hanzo off so he’d stick to formalities. 

 

Hanzo chuckled and waved his hand. “You’ve got them back McCree.” 

 

Jesse grinned and dramatically threw his arms in the air, as far in the air as they could go in a small taxi. 

 

The rest of the ride was silent. Hanzo was glad Jesse was personable yet respectful. Jesse was glad he made a new friend who wasn't grumpy or old, or grumpy and old. 

 

They exited the car and gathered their bags, making their way towards the Sushi shop. They were seated rather quickly and they made idle conversation while waiting. 

 

“So Hanzo, I aint really had alota sushi in my time. Anything you suggest?”

 

Hanzo hummed and looked at the menu then to McCree. “For you? Maybe a rock and roll or spicy tuna.” 

 

Jesse hummed back and grinned up at Hanzo through his menu. “You seem like Lobster kinda guy.” 

 

“Why do you say?”   
  


Jesse shrugged. “You seem the rich type.” 

 

“I am the rich type.” Hanzo deadpanned. 

 

Jesse chuckled and set his menu down. “So I guess you’re paying then?” 

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and Jesse held his hands up. “I’m only joking. Blackwatch pays for any meals and lodgings we use.” 

 

Hanzo hummed. “So you’re saying I could get the good Sake?” 

 

Jesse snorted into his water, causing it to bubble up and spill out a little. Hanzo clicked his tongue. 

 

“Sorry, sorry yeah, you can get the good Sake.” 

 

Hanzo nodded and let himself smile a little at that. He hadnt had a good drink since Genji. And that was months ago.

 

The sushi took time to prepare and gave them time to enjoy the rather good sake. Hanzo had good taste for alcohol. 

 

“Hoo! Sake’s not that bad! Although I prefer my alcohol to have a bite to it.” 

 

Hanzo snorted, no, he was not drunk. “How predictable! Such unsophisticated tastes!” 

 

“I will have you know scotch is plenty sophisticated, Like scotch for example!” 

 

Hanzo snorted again, then kept snorting. Jesse felt his heart soar. He was a sucker for cute guys who had ugly laughs. “Scotch is disgusting McCree!” 

 

“It is not! Don't tell Reyes that though. He’ll have your head for that remark.” Jesse chuckled and picked up the last piece of his spicy salmon roll. 

 

“I am not afraid of this man.” Hanzo hiccupped. Maybe he was a tad drunk. And maybe it was only 11 am. But in his defense he had a lot going on the past few months. Jesse never said anything though. He watched as Hanzo drank his weight in Sake. The bill was roughly 100 USD and it all went on the Blackwatch card.

 

They made their way to the airport, which was a brisk, as brisk as ‘not drunk’ man and his companion could be. They finally got to the airport, which took roughly ten minutes, it would have been five if Hanzo didn't trip every two seconds. It didn't take long to get their luggage through customs with the Blackwatch card being drawn. 

 

They were seated in the rather empty first class cabin with their belongings and left to their own devices. Hanzo slept for the majority of the plane ride. Jesse gathered he was a sleepy drunk. It was a nice change from Gabe and Jacks horny drunk. 

_ “Gaaabbbeeeeyyy~” Jack called from across the room, Jesse groaned and went to get up and was not stopped by the equally as drunk Gabriel Reyes, who had already stripped most of his clothes off.  _

 

_ “Si Mi amor, Mi Sol, Mi Luna~”  _

 

_ “I have no clue what you said but I want you to take me right here.” Jack lulled into Gabe’s ear and Jesse felt true fear hit him. But was saved by his one true parent in this fucking place. Ana Amari.  _

 

_ “Jack, shut the fuck up. Gabriel, put your fucking pants back on. There are children in here, more importantly Jesse and Fareeha are in the room.”   _

 

_ Fareeha Amari was a firey ball of spunk and Jesse’s ‘younger sister’. She was 15 when he was 20, but she acted much older than him sometimes. She snorted when Ana said this. Jack and Gabe ignored Ana, which is very dangerous.  _

 

_ “Jack.”  _

 

_ Jack climbed on Gabe's lap and licked his lips. Jesse felt the vomit bubbling up.  _

 

_ But the two grown men had not gotten to even kissing before they were on the ground sleeping with tranquilizer darts in their neck. Jesse hugged Ana and thanked her in her native tongue. _

 

Jesse didn't notice he had dozed off until he was woken up by some turbulence. 

 

Hanzo had been woken up too, now sober and with a hangover. 

 

“Urgh..my, head is pounding.” 

 

“Morning sunshine.” 

 

“Pardon my French McCree, but fuck off.” 

 

Jesse threw his hands up defensively and then reached down into his bag and dug out some advil. “Then I’m guessing I should fuck off with this advil, right?” 

 

“McCree you take prick to a new level.” Hanzo mumbled as he buried his head into his hands. 

 

Jesse laughed and shook it then sat it on the small table between them. “I ain't gonna deny you pain reliever.” 

 

Hanzo groaned and took it, not waiting for water just downing five. 

 

Jesse grinned and turned to look out the window. “I reckon we might’ve made it into South Korea at this point.” 

 

Hanzo nodded and leaned his head back. “How long were we sleeping?” 

 

Jesse pulled his sleeve up to check his watch. “Roughly…” Jesse counted on his fingers. “Six hours.” 

 

Hanzo hummed and looked out of his window. “Then we have roughly an hour left.” 

 

“You wanna play a game?”

 

Hanzo looked at Jesse with a skeptical eyebrow raised. “What kind of game?”

 

“Yes or no?”

 

“I would prefer to know what I’m getting myself into before hand.” 

 

“C’mon Hanzo. Liiiive a little! What’s life without a few risks?” 

 

“A careful life.” Hanzo deadpanned and looked back out the window. 

 

“A boring life if you ask me!” 

 

“I did not.” 

 

Jesse, much like a child, crossed his arms and hmpft’d. Hanzo groaned and held his head again. He was probably going to regret this, he turned back to Jesse and motioned for Jesse to continue. “Okay what game do you wish to play, McCree?” 

 

“I spy.” 

 

Hanzo tilted his head like a puppy. Jesse thought that was cute. “I...spy?”

 

“You’ve never played I spy?!” Jesse gasped and put a hand to his chest dramatically as if he was taken aback. 

 

“I have not.” 

 

“I will have to teach you! It’s real simple. Look out the window.” Hanzo did as he was told. 

 

“Okay now what.” 

 

“I spy, with my little eye...something...mmm…..red.” 

 

Hanzo scoffed, this was childsplay, he grinned and scanned the small window. He frowned and began actually looking. “There is..nothing red out here Jesse.” 

 

“There is, you’ve gotta look for it.” 

 

“I  _am_ looking, cowboy. There is nothing red out here.”

 

“You sure ‘bout that Han?” 

 

Hanzo hadnt heard someone call him Han since Akemi. He pulled back and nodded. “There is nothing red out there.” 

 

Jesse grinned and looked out the window and pointed. “See that little Island, there is a small, very red, dot.” 

 

Hanzo pursed his lips and looked out, found the island and squinted, He couldnt see anything red. “You are fucking with me.” 

 

“Hanzo, I swear I’m not. You don't see it?” 

 

Hanzo turned to face Jesse and shook his head. “I do not see it.” 

 

Jesse sighed and then slapped his forehead. “Shit! I forgot..I’ve got some freaky eyesight. I can see shit normal people cant. My bad, how about you spy something and I’ll look for it?” 

 

Hanzo crossed his arms. “That seems like cheating.” 

 

Jesse chuckled. “You cant cheat in I Spy, Hanzo.” 

 

“I’m sure you would find a way, Cowboy.” 

 

Jesse put the hand back to his chest. “I am hurt, Hanzo.” 

 

“I can see that.” 

 

“No apologies?” 

 

“.....I spy with my dragon’s eye-” 

 

“That is- Did you just ignore me and say something like _that_ .” Jesse laughed and crossed his arms. 

 

“Something like what?” 

 

Jesse deepened his voice and narrowed his eyes to make himself look angrier. “I spy with my dragon’s eye.” 

 

“What I have a dragon’s eye? What's so wrong with that, Cowboy?”

 

“That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard!” 

 

“See now thats just rude McCree. I never pegged you as someone who would so easily insult another person.” 

 

Jesse sputtered and Hanzo grinned. “I- you sly bastard.” 

 

Hanzo fluttered his eyes and put a hand to his chest. “I don't know what you could possibly mean? I’m a saint.” 

 

Jesse was finding it hard to not fall for this man. He was cute, oh boy, cute didnt give him justice, Handsome? Gorgeous? He didnt have words. Drank like a fucking heavy weight, ate like a trucker, and had a brilliant sense of humour. But then again, Jesse fell hard and fell fast so he chalked it up to that. 

 

“You’re far from a saint darlin’. Wouldn't like ya so much if you were.” Jesse winked and stood up to stretch. 

 

“Again with the ‘darling’ McCree?” Hanzo spoke with a fake seriousness. In all seriousness Hanzo didn't particularly mind either way. He simply liked fucking with McCree. 

 

“I compliment you and thats all you got out of that?”

 

“Yes because ‘far from a a saint.’ is a compliment.” 

 

“And the other part? About liking ya?” Jesse heard the pops in his back and groaned in pleasure. “You’ve won me over as a friend in less than a week, that’s a hard feat.”

 

That was a lie. Jesse had so many friends, he knew everyone’s name, that he worked with at least. 

 

Hanzo nodded and crossed his legs. “I see. Well I’ve not had many friends so this is new for me.” 

 

Jesse sat back down and shrugged. “Friends are just friends. Dunno what to tell ya. You’re funny and got ‘n air about ya that ain't broody and dark. Like I thought you would be. Guess you shouldn't’ judge a book by it's cover ‘n all that.”

 

“Why did you think that?”

 

“Your hair.”

 

Hanzo went to touch his hair defensively. “What's wrong with my hair?”

 

Jesse shrugged.  “It's, kind emo looking..” 

 

“You're horrible. My hair is not, ‘Emo looking’.” Hanzo used air quotes and then crossed his arms. “Honestly now you are not one to talk.” 

 

“N what's that supposed to mean?” 

 

“Need I even say McCree?” 

 

“Ye- Hanzo that’s exactly what I’m askin’ of ya.” 

 

“You look silly. You’re wearing a cowboy hat for godssake.” 

 

Jesse frowned and furrowed his brow, his hand going up to his hat defensively. “Now that’s jus’ rude of ya.” 

 

Hanzo smiled but rolled his eyes. “Next time don't insult my hair.” 

 

“Okay but you look like that one anime char-” 

 

“Not another word from you Cowman.” 

 

“What was his name?” 

 

“Jesse do not.” 

 

“Salami? Sashimi? Sakura?” Jesse put his finger to his chin and tapped it, then turned to rubbing on his cheek. 

 

“McCree I mean it.” Hanzo tensed up and found himself feeling more and more like a cat on edge. 

 

“Sasuke.” Jesse threw a shit eating grin Hanzo’s way and snapped his fingers like he had figured out some math secret.

 

Hanzo picked up the ‘U’ shaped pillow and chucked it at Jesse who didnt dodge in time and got a direct hit to the nose. 

 

“Y’ow! You got an arm on ya Shimada.” 

 

“You are honestly horrible. I look nothing like him!” 

 

“I mean his hair is a bit shorter than yours but-” 

 

Another pillow was thrown, where was he getting them from anyway? Jesse groaned and held onto the pillows. 

 

“You will cease if you wish for the pillows to not be thrown.” 

 

“Awright, Awright, you win, you win.” Jesse tossed one of the pillows back and the two of them had idle conversation for the remaining 45 minutes of the flight. 

 

The two of them took wasted no time getting off of the plane, ready to board the next one. They exited to the airport lobby, both of them making a bee-line to the bathroom, relieving themselves and walking back to the lobby to wait for their next flight. Being as they had their Blackwatch privilege they didn't have to wait for luggage at the return center, The next plane was set to arrive in thirty minutes and take an hour to fill up and get everything onto the plane for take off. 

 

“I haven't been to Seoul in so long.” Jesse muttered, looking out of the large windows from their seats, into the hustle and bustle of the pick up / drop off center. The large buildings towering over the rest of the city, It was midday, not much of a time difference from Japan to South Korea. 

 

“My parents, have travelled here many times. I have never been.” Hanzo looked out, the day had been clear, crystal blue skies with the occasional puffy white cloud passing by over top of the downtown area.  “Perhaps after the issue with my family I can come back here and see the city.” 

 

“I’d like to come with ya if it ain’t an issue.”

 

“I don't see why not. You have been here and you speak the language do you not?” 

 

Jesse nodded and grinned. “I sure do. I’ll show you the real pretty places, promise. It’s real nice out in the countrysi-” Jesse never finished his sentence. Gunshots rang out and Jesse and Hanzo dove forward instinctively. Screams and glass breaking rang out and Jesse began rummaging through his bag. He found peacekeeper, and the holster she was kept in and slung it around his waist then found the spare com Reyes had given him and gave it to Hanzo who had just got done swinging his quiver around himself. Jesse took time to realize that Hanzo had taken off the dark blue sweatshirt and was only in a light blue tank top that had clouds all over it and lightning bolts occasionally protruding from some of them. His left arm had the most beautiful ink Jesse had ever had the blessing of laying his eyes on. A single blue dragon swirling around and ending at his hand, mouth open. The same pattern of clouds and lightning surrounding the Dragon. 

 

“N-Nice ink ya got there darlin’.” Jesse handed the com over and winked. 

 

“Thank you. What channel are we on?” 

 

“Uh, 6. Are you going left or right.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

“Alright, I got your back. I don't know how many of them there are though.” 

 

“That matters not. We must keep the civilians safe.” With that Hanzo stood up and took off, to his right, staying low to keep cover. Hanzo had an arrow knocked. Jesse followed close, clicking his own com into his ear. Hanzo stood up and pulled the string back, letting an arrow fly, Jesse saw as one arrow turned to almost 15, and hit five guys, all of them had fell. 

 

“How..How in the sam hell did you do that!?” 

 

Hanzo chuckled and winked down at Jesse, who slowly stood up. “Simple geometry.” 

 

Jesse stood up and shot four bullets taking out three people and injuring the last. Hanzo scoffed and Jesse huffed. The two of them managed to take out most of the agents. Ends up there were roughly twenty. 

 

“Who are these men?” Hanzo asked into the com as he swept the west wing of the airport for any remaining agents. 

 

Jesse did the same for the east wing. “Talon. Up an’ comin’ terrorist organization we've yet to fully track down. They’re slipperier than a frog after a rainstorm, tell ya that.”

 

“Hmm, Well I am sure that we can manage to find them soon.” 

 

“Yeah, Gabe’s got a plan he thinks’ll work but he tells me it's real top secret an’ shit.” 

 

Hanzo hummed and turned the corner bow out as his sweep came to an end. “Clear. No more Talon left.” 

 

“I’m gettin’ the distinct thought that we aint gonna be able to leave.” 

 

Hanzo frowned and nodded. “Affirmative. How long do you think we will be here?” 

Jesse shrugged and put Peacekeeper back into her holster. “Could be weeks, depends on how quickly they can investigate.” 

 

“Does our affiliation with Overwatch mean nothing?” 

 

“Nosir, terrorist attacks are terrorist attacks. We can't leave until everything is cleared.” 

 

Hanzo hums in annoyance and hops off the bannister from the second floor and quickly makes his way to Jesse. “I suppose then, you will have to act as my guide far sooner than we anticipated.” 

 

Jesse grinned and picked his bags up. “We’ve got a safe house a bit near downtown if you wanna go there? From there we can shower the blood and grime off and see what we’ll do.” 

 

Hanzo nods and puts Stormboy and his quiver back into the case. “That honestly seemed far too easy.” Hanzo mutters as they take a back exit, away from the cameras. 

 

Jesse shrugs. “They’re sloppy with their attacks. Not coordinated at all, apparently their leader ain’t much and their doin’ alota infighting.” 

 

Hanzo hums again as they hail a taxi, away from the crowd. Jesse gives the man an address that he doesnt entirely understand. The elders were in the process of teaching him Korean but after the entire almost assassination of Genji, he never got a chance to finish his lessons. 

 

The ride takes twenty minutes and takes them to a small Bed and Breakfast. 

 

“I spy my little eye...something...Pink.” 

 

Hanzo scoffs. “The Hibiscus on the windowsill up there.”

 

Jesse nods and motions for Hanzo to go before the car stops. “Ah, we’re here. 

” Jesse says to the driver and gets out to grab their things from the trunk. Hanzo stumbles over his words but does his best to mimic Jesse’s sentence. Hanzo exits and stretches, Jesse is already halfway in the door and Hanzo quickly follows after him. 

 

“I could have helped you with those.” 

 

“You could’ve but darlin I gotta piss so bad I’d put a damn racehorse to shame.” 

 

Hanzo rolls his eyes and watches as Jesse bows half assed to a small older woman sitting at the front desk. Her eyes are a bright blue color and her hair is white and smooth. Hanzo assumes this is what his grandmother looks like, just more like his mother. 

 

“Jesse is that how you greet an old friend?” The woman hums out, her voice is soft and teasing. Hanzo grins and bows deeply towards the woman. 

“And you’ve brought a boy with you this time? Jess-” Jesse had been shuffling from foot to foot and when she started to inquire about Hanzo, he dropped their things as delicately as he could and ran to the little cowboy room. Hanzo chuckled and turned to the woman, extending his hand, which she takes. 

 

“I am Hanzo Shimada. I am a rather new, recruit for Blackwatch.” 

 

“My my, a Shimada? Joining Blackwatch.” The woman pat his hand and drew her hand back and under the desk, after some clinging she pulled out a key. “You and Jesse can have the suite. Top floor, last door on your right.” 

 

Hanzo nodded and picked up their things. Hanzo went up the first two steps before backtracking. “Do you know-” 

 

“I do. She would be overjoyed to hear her grandson has come to visit if I can tell her.” 

 

Hanzo nodded, smiling. “Yes that would be fine. I, would have to inform Jesse-” 

 

The woman shook her head and waved the air infront of her dismissively. “Jesse would love to take you.” 

 

“Take who?” 

 

“Your lovely boyfriend to meet his grandmother.” 

 

Jesse sighed and pat the woman on the back softly. “Not my boyfriend Byeong-Ho.” 

 

“Could’ve fooled me.” 

 

“Thats because you’re blind.Ya cant really see how people look at eachother. Right now im glari-” Jesse was cut short by Byeong-Ho grabbing at Jesse’s face and feeling it. 

 

“Actually you arent.” 

 

Jesse pulled away and walked away, mumbling. Byeong-Ho laughed and went back to doing, whatever she was doing. Hanzo was pushed up the steps by Jesse and didnt get a chance to see. 

 

“How is she in charge of the safehouse if she’s blind?” 

 

“Well this ain’t technically a safehouse. When I was stationed here in Seoul she became a good friend and when I’m here I stay here and eat up all her food.” 

 

Hanzo nods and hands Jesse the keys. Jesse walks ahead and opens the door, Hanzo walks in the drops everything on one of the beds. The room was rather large for what it was. Two beds, one large television, snack bar, small kitchen with a coffee maker and a microwave along with a small compact rice maker. 

 

“Byeong lived in Japan for twenty years, she loves her rice makers.” Jesse remarked when he saw Hanzo eyeing the Rice maker. 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

“Come’n I’ll show ya the showers.” Hanzo took his sweater off and followed Jesse back down the stairs behind the desk to the ‘hot springs’. 

 

“She also loves her hot springs. The men’s showers are on the left, the women's are on the right.” 

 

Hanzo nods and smiles at the rather large room. Steam rose from the hot water and bamboo grew from pots in various places, Hand painted scenes depict men and women near natural hot springs. Jesse and Hanzo leave and grab towels and toiletries from the room, along with robes that they change into. Hanzo lets his hair down and places the ribbon keeping it up delicately on the table next to what he has claimed as his bed. It was his mother’s originally and he grew his hair out specifically so that he could wear it. Next he took his armored legs off. They hissed from the pressure and unclicked. Hanzo groaned in pain as they came off. They left mark, deep red lines from digging into his skin. His knees were cut and bruised from taking the brunt of the impact when he jumped from the second floor of the airport. He set them aside and did his best to massage the pain from his legs, easing the pain only enough to walk. 

 

Hanzo went off before Jesse and walked down and back through the lobby. The hot spring was still rather empty, Hanzo set his things down and took his robe off. He dipped his toe in and sighed contently, walking into the water and sitting down when he got to waist deep. The water was hot and brought him comfort. He had entirely forgotten the showering part. Jesse showed up five minutes later. He saluted Hanzo who hummed back at him and walked into the showers. Jesse spent ten minutes washing himself off with cold water, his muscles ached and his body burned from the fight they had not even an hour ago. It was so strange to Jesse how easily he came back from fights and forgot them. Hanzo seemed even better at it, stripping and eager to get into the hot water, Jesse bet that Hanzo’s muscles were most likely much more sore than his. Hanzo had scaled a flat wall and jumped from thirty feet in the air. Which was super hot. 

 

Jesse sighed and walked out to the hot spring with only a towel covering his goods. He placed it next to Hanzo’s and walked into the water, it was a very, very hot contrast to the cold water he had showered with. Jesse hissed but walked into it and sat down near Hanzo. Hanzo had his eyes closed, the top of his head was dry but the bottom of his hair was below the water, floating like ink. Jesse could make out the top of Hanzo’s tattoo. Jesse was still sure it was the best tattoo he’d ever seen. Much better than his Deadlock tattoo, then again anything’s better than. ‘Deadlock Rebels’ With a shitty design to accompany it. Jesse smiled and leaned back against the fake rock built around the hot pool. 

 

“This’s nice. Beena while since I soaked in this thing.” 

 

“I needed this after the battle.” 

 

“Damn right. You scaled a smooth wall like a fuck’n cat! Then jumped down from the second floor! That was like thirty feet in the goddammed air!” Jesse watched as Hanzo looked up at Jesse. He was curled up under the water with his mouth under the water, He had pulled up to talk then put it back down but was now sitting up and giving Jesse a better look at his tattoo as he mimicked Jesse’s leaning. Jesse whistled low and gave the tattoo a real look. Hanzo blushed under the eyes of Jesse, he wasnt quite used to being looked at by people other than the Elders. Or he wasnt anymore. 

 

“Do you like the tattoo?” Hanzo held his arm forward and Jesse ghosted his fingers over the dragon’s body.    
  


“‘S damn good work.” 

 

“Thank you. I got it when I was 16.” 

 

“I got mine when I was 17. After I joined a gang.” Jesse stood up, giving Hanzo a rather, good, view. Hanzo kept his eyes on Jesse’s calves, his face red, but he was thankful for the hot springs making his face already red, Hanzo looked up when Jesse turned around. A crude tattoo of a skull with chains and a lock with the words Deadlock Rebels on the top  and bottom of the skull. 

 

“You could get it covered up.” 

 

“Aint got the time. And I dunno what I’d get anyway.” 

 

“I’d assume you get some Cowboy related tattoo.” 

 

“Har. Har. Har.” Jesse deadpanned and then broke into a grin when Hanzo snorted and began laughing. 

 

“I think i’d get something relating to New Mexico. Was born there after all. So were my Ma and Pa.” 

 

Hanzo smiled and threw some water onto on his shoulders. He groaned in pain after he rubbed at his shoulders for a minute then sighed and leaned back into the water. 

 

“So how did you learn all these languages McCree?” 

 

“I’m a fast learner. Ain’t gunna brag but it took me two years to master Chinese and from there Japanese and Korean were easy. Arabic took me getting some used to and I’m still iffy with some words.” Jesse turned his head away and sneezed. It made Hanzo jump a little from the intensity. “Pardon, but anyway. French was easy because I grew up knowing English and Spanish.” 

 

Hanzo hummed. It was rather hard for him to pick up languages. As much as he hated to admit it, It took roughly four years for him to master Chinese and English. English was harder, the whole some words having double meanings and some words looking the same but sounding different really hindered his learning. “I only learned languages the Elders assigned me.” 

 

“Seems awfully boring. Any languages you really wanna learn?” Jesse smiled at Hanzo, it wasnt mischievous, or snarky like most his smiles were. It warmed Hanzo’s stomach like Sake, but different from sake. 

 

“Latin.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“I really like how it sounds. But the elders deemed it unnecessary so I never got a chance to learn it.” 

 

“I can probably hook you up with someone from Overwatch or Blackwatch who knows it. I’m sure they’d love to teach ya.” 

 

“I am not so sure..” 

 

“Why not?” Jesse tilted his head like a puppy. Hanzo could picture the ears and the tail. It took alot not to laugh at the image. 

 

“I would be taking away their free time.” 

 

Jesse waved his hand at Hanzo dismissively. “Nah, I’m sure anyone there would love to teach ya. Not many people get to get away from the base.” 

 

Hanzo pursed his lips but nodded. Then he stretched his arms over his head. “Maybe French too. It’s a beautiful language.” 

 

Jesse grinned at Hanzo. “I could teach ya that one.” 

 

“If you would like to then by all means.” 

 

“I aint got no issues. But only if you do something for me.” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Teach me to run up walls.” Jesse’s face was serious. Hanzo blinked a couple times before throwing his head back in laughter. Jesse pouted and crossed his arms. Hanzo’s laugh was pretty, Jesse was sure of that. 

 

“That...you’re funny cowman.” Hanzo stood up and stretched. Jesse bit his lip and watch Hanzo walk off.

 

Hanzo was hung. Oh man was he hung. Not only that, he’s got a nice ass. A really...really… _really_ nice ass. Hanzo grabbed his towel and toiletries and robe and exited to the Shower. And boy was it a sight to watch Hanzo walk away. Jesse had it bad. He fell hard and fast and you’d think after the first time, one would realize that falling hard and fast never ended well. But Jesse didnt. Hell, he didnt even know if Hanzo wasnt into men. So it is best to keep his feelings and, fantasies to himself. Hanzo had the makings of a good friend and Jesse wasnt going to fuck that up with- what he would give to fuck

having a crush that would go away in a couple of months. Jesse stood up a little bit after Hanzo and grabbed his towel, wiped himself down, then put his robe on and went upstairs. Of course not without being harrassed by Byeong. 

 

“Did you guys make sure to clean up afterwards?” Byeong asked as she filed her nails down. She couldnt see them so what was the point? Jesse sighed and hung his head low, his hair falling over his face. 

 

“We didnt do anything Byeong, we are not dating.” 

 

“You know as well as I do that friends with benefits isnt out of the question with you.” 

 

“Hey now, it was one time. He was drunk, I was drunk, it happens. I aint like I was when I was 19.” Jesse began walking up the stairs, stomping really. 

 

“Fine, fine. But if you change your mind remember to clean up.” 

 

Jesse cursed in Spanish and began changing for bed. Jesse walked downstairs and began smoking a cigarillo. He took a long drag then looked up, the sun was gone from the sky but the orange and purples from the sky were beautiful. Jesse always loved Seoul Sunsets. They were some of the best sunsets he'd ever seen. Hanzo joined him twenty minutes later. 

 

"Beautiful ain't it?" Jesse drawled and took another drag from his cigarillo. Hanzo nodded and tucked his hair behind his ear, Jesse sucked in a breathe as a cool winter breeze blew past them and tousled Hanzo's hair. 

 

"Very. It reminds me of summer in Hanamura. The sky always turned purple and orange. Genji thought it looked like Sherbet icecream." 

 

"Genji...he's your brother ain't he?" 

 

Hanzo nodded and rubbed his arms. "He is. He is the reason I am here with you. Your doctors saved him and I have a debt to repay." 

 

"Do you plan on stayin' afterwards?" 

 

"I have no reason to leave. Nothing to go back to. Genji, as I know, has begun travelling around and afterwards will be going to Nepal to begin training to be a Shambali Monk." 

 

Jesse hummed and took a final drag of his cigarillo. "C'mon les' go back inside." Jesse motioned and went inside, Hanzo followed shortly after. He took in the memory of Genji and smiled, then followed Jesse upstairs. 

 

Jesse laid down and began reading his book. Hanzo sat on the edge of his bed and pursed his lips, looking around. Jesse put his book down and tilted his head. 

 

 

“Lookin’ for some’n darlin’?” 

 

“I cannot seem to find the remote.” 

 

Jesse set his book down, still open and walked to the television. “No remote, gotta get it yourself. I did some, things, lets say with one and Byeong has forbidden me from them.” 

 

Hanzo snickered and nodded. “I do not know what I expected from you honestly.” 

 

Jesse shrugged. “What do you want to watch. We have some English channels, some Japanese.” 

 

“I supposed the Japan News Network would be fine for a while.” 

 

Jesse scrunched his face up but clicked until he found it. “There we- Ay dios mio..” Hanzo’s face was plastered up on the screen along with footage of a broadcasted conference of the Shimada Real Estate meeting. Taking over the family business also meant taking over the company front.

 

“

Hanzo sighs and Jesse changes the channel to what seems like Cartoons. “I did not anticipate them taking such a public search. I supposed they intend to bring me back as soon as possible.” 

 

Jesse walks past Hanzo and puts a hand on his shoulder before laying back down and picking up his book. Hanzo smiles briefly before looking to the television and groaning. As Sasuke’s face appeared on screen, Hanzo had already been up and clicked it off. He crawled into his bed and turned off his lamps. 

 

“G’night Hanzo.” 

 

“Good Night Jesse.” 

 

Jesse smiles at Hanzo and closes his book. He places it on the bedside table and turns his lamp off, not caring to get under the covers. He puts his hand under his pillows and checks for peacekeeper. He makes sure the safety is on and adjusts so he doesn't touch it. 

 

The next week, Hanzo and Jesse are sure, are going to be interesting. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	4. Hibiscus and Nutmeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo meets his Grandmother and dreams of gardens

Hanzo woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't remember the dream he had just been having but, he knew it wasn't pleasant. He thanked the dragons for blocking it from memory. His body was sweaty and he felt hot and cold all at once. Hanzo looked over and saw Jesse still deep in his slumber, Hanzo slid from his bed and walked out to the small balcony they had connected to their room as silently as he could. It was early in the morning, Hanzo didn't bother to look at the clock when he walked by, he knew he didn't sleep long. Last night, sleep eluded him so he simply meditated, meditated on himself, what his purpose was now that he was no longer the heir to his clan, his new friend, If he was allowed to call him that, his brother and if he was doing okay, anything that he could think of. He didn't finally close his eyes until 4 am. Hanzo welcomed the cold March air as he stepped outside. Gokin and Ryujin stirred under his arm as early morning Seoul greeted them. He closed the curtain and door behind him, sitting down on the cold slightly damp balcony floor and held his arm out and took a deep breath. From the one dragon, rose a crackling of energy and one solid split into two blue ferret looking creatures, blue and solid but almost like thick glass, one could see through them but they also could not. They moved fluidly through, stretching their thin noodly bodies onto the floor to turn and look at Hanzo, their tails curling together as they looked at Hanzo. Hanzo could tell the difference from the nearly identical dragons because Go always had his tongue out, had shorter whiskers, and had a chipped left horn. Ryu had a chipped right horn and had a mustache made from whiskers. They were happy to be out, Hanzo had kept them in for two weeks. Too tired from planning his escape and training to even think of letting them out. Now he was simply too tired not to let them out, he missed them. The most Hanzo had ever kept them in was a week for a very important business trip. They were not happy. 

 

_ Master you seem weary?  _ They never truly spoke with their mouths, their heads would tilt or their bodies would move to things they said. Go, who asked the question, curled up into Hanzo’s lap. Hanzo smiled a tired smile down at the dragon. Ryu joined his brother and the two weaved into a knot. 

 

_ Gokin has a point. You have not slept well. You are thinking of your previous mate a lot too.  _ Ryu nuzzled his head against Hanzo’s ab and Hanzo pet his head. 

 

“I am just worried is all, I am worried the Elders will find a new way to hurt me. You know they always have. Thank you for your concern” Hanzo spoke quietly, his eyes were sunken and the color from his skin was gone from being tired.

 

_ We know. But you are strong-  _ Ryujin started, he leaned into Hanzo’s hand.

 

_ -We are strong-  _ Go corrected, Hanzo smiled at this.

 

_ -Enough to fight off whoever comes. The new mate you have with you seems capable.  _

 

Hanzo nodded then froze and shook his head. “No, Ryu he isnt my new-” 

 

“Ain’t your new what? An’ who’s Ryu.” 

 

Hanzo froze and looked up at a tired looking, messy haired Jesse, rubbing his eye with a hand holding what looked to be a cigarillo. The dragons, instead of going back into his arm, like Hanzo had telepathically commanded, rolled over in Hanzo’s lap lazily. They never did listen to him when things like this happened. 

 

“Ryu is..uh..” Hanzo stood up, causing the dragons to fall to the ground silently. They bit at Hanzo’s ankles and ran inside. 

_ Now you’re just being mean Master. We shall leave you with your ma- Ooh shiny!  _

 

_ Go, don't touch- Is that a grape oh praise the ancestors!  _

 

Hanzo nervously smiled and watched Jesse raise an eyebrow but lean over the balcony and begin smoking. 

 

“Ryu is, someone I speak to. I use it to help come down from a, panic attack or if I'm feeling lonely.” Hanzo half lied. He had used Ryu and Go to talk to when things got rather bad. They would come out on their own and converse. But he was not in the midst of an attack. This was obvious. 

 

“Oh. Should I go? Or uhm I'm sorry. I didn't mean-” Jesse started and went to go back inside. Hanzo shook his head and waved his hand. 

 

“No! No no I am fine. Just tired. I talk a lot when I lack sleep. It's like a nervous condition and I talk to Ryu to just talk.” 

 

“Oh, like an imaginary friend of sorts? I got onea those. Her names Helena. She’sa real sweet hispanic woman who bakes Mexican pastries.” Hanzo stood next to Jesse and smiled softly. 

 

“She sounds delightful.” Hanzo was glad that Jesse dropped his topic and picked up his own.

 

“She is. Haven’t spoken to her in quite some time now. I’m grateful for the lack of attacks though. Anything I can do to help with your attacks? I know some people like to be talked down. Others like to get to a quiet place.” Jesse took a long drag of his cigarillo. Hanzo hummed in thought. 

 

“I like to be near nature when it happens. Flowers calm me down. Back in Hanamura I had a rather large garden and in the center there was a Koi Pond. I named all of the fish after old Japanese gods. Genji named one. It was a green and white fish and I thought possibly a god of Nature or well being. But Genji protested and insisted he had a much better name.” 

 

“An’ what was the name?” 

 

“Egg.” 

 

“Like, the food?” 

 

Hanzo nodded and snorted then threw his head back in laughter at a memory he had yet to share. Hanzo had given Genji his word he wouldnt change it. But Egg? Hanzo had chased Genji around for an hour before finally giving up. Genji had so many hiding places in the castle so Hanzo just waited for Genji to come back 

 

Jesse watched Hanzo laugh, in between laughing he had begun to tell a story. Jesse should have listened but the way Hanzo’s tired eyes lit up had Jesse lost in them. He always did fall fast and hard. Something he needed to work on. But Hanzo made it hard. Even though he was going through so much, he always told happy stories. 

 

“-And I chased him around the castle for an hour. He had managed to slip away. The slippery bastard had so many hiding places. So I went back to the garden.” 

 

“I’ll make sure if anything happens I know the address of every flower shop in the area.” Jesse winked and he saw Hanzo’s face turn a light shade of pink. He chuckled. Hanzo was cute, no doubt about it. 

 

Hanzo stood back and stretched and Jesse bit his lip and took another drag of his cigarillo. He let the bitter taste take over his mouth before his breathed it out in the direction opposite of Hanzo. 

 

Hanzo smiled at Jesse before leaning back. “What about you McCree?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What would you like me to do?” 

 

Jesse furrowed his brow in thought. “Ya know my ma used to sing Stand By Me when things got tough.” 

 

“I shall learn it then.” 

 

Jesse shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. “Ya aint gotta Darlin’.” 

 

“You insist on finding flowers for me I will learn a song.” 

 

Jesse smiled and nodded. “Awright If ya insist Darlin’.” Hanzo pinched Jesse’s arm and walked in. 

 

“What was that for?”

 

“The nickname.” 

 

Jesse rolled his eyes and spent another five minutes on the balcony. “When the night, has come. And the land is dark..” 

 

Hanzo closed the door behind him and sighed at the mess. Gokin and Ryu had managed to completely destroy the room. The ‘Grape’ Ryu had found was actually Hanzo’s com. It was destroyed. The ‘shiny’ was Jesse’s belt, Go was currently wrapped around it protectively. Hanzo got to cleaning the mess up, Go hadn't found anything as shiny as the belt buckle so everything was thrown around. Hanzo had finished after three minutes. Ryu was wrapped around Hanzo’s neck loosely and Hanzo was having a hushed argument with Go. 

 

“You have to let go of it. He will see you at this point.” 

 

_ But master. This is shiny and I have claimed it as my own.  _

 

Hanzo groaned and grabbed Go. He would have to physically pry the buckle from Go’s claws. This took five minutes. Jesse had come back in seen Hanzo wrestling a rather large blue lizard and his gun was out quicker than his brain could comprehend what was going on. There was a lot of screaming. 

 

Hanzo sat, face red with embarrassment, on his knees on his bed, in front of Jesse after explaining the dragons to him, Jesse, who now had a dragon wrapped around his belt buckle and on his shoulder. 

 

“So, you have magical Dragon pets?” 

 

“They are ancient Dragons who serve as an extension of my soul and being and aid me in-” 

 

Go’s tongue stuck out and he began licking the buckle. Hanzo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yes I have magical Dragon pets.” 

 

“That. Is so. Fucking. Cool.” Jesse grabbed Ryu and held him in front of him like a cat. Ryu just chirped happily and wrapped his body around Jesse’s arm. Hanzo sighed in relief. Akemi had taken it much worse. 

 

_ You are very handsome cowman.  _ Ryu licked Jesse's Hand.

 

_ Very shiny too.  _ Go licked the belt again and began, purring.

 

Hanzo slapped his hand to his forehead and stood up. He extended his arm and the two faded into a shimmer of blue light. Jesse grinned up at Hanzo. “Their cute.” 

 

“They are annoying.” Hanzo smiled despite himself. “But they are rather cute.” 

 

Jesse slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. 

 

“So what's on the agenda for today’s trip. First day of our vacation.” 

 

“Food first. Coffee. Strong Coffee.” Hanzo muttered as he rubbed his arm. The sensation of them returning was always numbing. Jesse slapped his hands on his knees and stood up with a slight groan. Hanzo nodded and got dressed, a dark blue hoodie with black sweatpants and his armored legs. After some adjusting the managed to get them and the sweatpants on. Jesse wore a dark red flannel and blue jeans with cowboy boots and spurs. Different from his battle garb, save that the almost too big for his head Stenson, Hanzo found out it was called while they were getting dressed, was a constant.

 

“Spurs, really?” Hanzo rose his eyebrow at the shoe choice. Jesse just turned and jingled down the hall, down the stairs and outside. Hanzo rolled his eyes but grinned at how loud he was and quietly turned and locked the door, taking inventory as he walked out. He walked down the stairs, issues a quiet good morning to Beyong and joined Jesse outside. He is once again smoking his cigarillo. He puts it out on the wall and leads Hanzo around the corner to a rather quaint Cafe. The two make idle chatter as they walk. Hanzo jokes and talks in a ways that he hasn't really done before with anyone but Genji. He thinks this is what Genji was talking about when he said that there were some people one simply ‘clicks’ with. Jesse was personable yet respectful, told jokes but never went to far with them if he could sense a slight discomfort. Hanzo appreciated that. 

 

“So, wait, wait. You are telling me, that despite your get up, you have never ridden a horse?” 

 

“Look, growin’ up in the Suburbs of New fuckin’ Mexico don't help it much. I would’ve like to but the closest I got was a video game about riding ‘em.” 

 

Hanzo snorted and slapped his shoulder. “I shall show you then. My family has extensive farms and I used to have horse by the name of Baby’s Breath. She was rather beautiful.”

 

Jesse hummed happily as they stepped into the small Cafe. The name roughly translated to ‘Coffee Bean Heaven’. “I used to come here alot when I was stationed here. Best bagels in Seoul hands down.” 

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow but smirked nonetheless. “We shall test that.” 

 

Jesse ordered their food after taking Hanzo’s order and Hanzo found a seat near the Blue Geraniums and purple Agapanthus. Hanzo noted that the colors didnt clash and the arrangement was rather well done. Although he would have much prefered the Baby’s Breath go with the Geraniums. And if we are talking Baby’s Breath, possibly paring it with some Balloon Flowers would much better suit the theme of the shop. Simple and clean. Hanzo scoffed and shook his head at the flowers on the outside of the shop in a simple hanging pot. He could have thought of fourteen better suited floral arrangements but he only got through five when Jesse came back. 

 

“You look awfully deep in thought there Da-Dang I forgot the sugar I’ll be right back.” Jesse sat the food and drinks down on the small round table next to the window. Hanzo took note that, Jesse most certainly didnt forget the sugar but he came back with four more packets. 

 

Jesse took his two bagels and set the large bowl of cream cheese in front of them. “So you had a horse named Baby’s Breath?” 

 

Hanzo nodded and took his bagels, one plain and one with poppy seeds on it. Jesse had the same. He took one of the two plastic knives and scooped some cream cheese and spread it on the top half of his Poppy seed bagel. “Yes. I had her for three years. She was a rather wonderful animal.” 

 

“I had a dog. Old blood hound named Duke Harvey. Ol’ boy went blind when I was 13, he died when I turned 15. Had him for 13 years. Best damn dog.”

 

Hanzo took a bite of his bagel. He admitted it was a good one but didn't show it. Jesse was starting so hard Hanzo was sure his face had holes in them now.

 

“Not bad.” Hanzo said as he finished his second bite. Jesse grinned and looked out the window. The morning had been rather calm and gentle. A soft wind blew at the flowers outside their window. Hanzo enjoyed watching flowers move in the breeze. They reminded him off watching his mother in the summers with his own flowers. Tending to them when he could not.

 

“Ya really love flowers.” Jesse remarked, bringing Hanzo from his memories. He hummed in question and set his half eaten bagel down to sip at his coffee. It was bitter but strong. “The way ya look at flowers is real sweet. Like yer in ya own little world.” Jesse said. He had already finished one bagel and was working on the second. His coffee half gone. Hanzo nodded and cradled his coffee in his hands. 

 

“They remind me of my mother. Flowers were the one thing we had. My father was closer to Genji, they would talk about swords and such. My mother taught me Origami and painting. We had flowers and the arts.” Hanzo took another sip of his coffee. While this was true. He only got to learn from his mother when his training was done and by then he had been older, cold and distant. The flowers he planted with her and her insistence that he learn origami is what kept him from going too far into the dark pit the Elders had planned for him. 

 

“My ma could make a mean crêpe. And a damn good red velvet cake.” Jesse smiled at the memory of his first red velvet cake. “I liked to bake with her. She taught me to cook and bake. Every year we made dozens of pastries for Dia de Los muertos. And gave them out. We still had so many afterwards. Eventually people started payin’ for them. Mama insisted that they ain't gotta but they always left money.”Jesse put a generous amount of cream cheese on his bagel and made it into a sandwich. He set it down and took a long gulp of his coffee. “I wonder if she still makes them.” 

 

Hanzo tilts his head. “You do not talk to your mother? Im sure you could ask yourself.” 

 

Jesse pursed his lips and then frowned and took a bite of his bagel. Hanzo bowed his head in apology. “I am sorry. I did not mean to overstep my boundaries.” 

 

Jesse smiled, sadly, despite himself and waved his hand. “Ain't nothing wrong with asking. You ain't know. I just prefer not to talk bout it.” Hanzo nodded, understanding. Although he could not understand why he wouldn't talk to his mother. Hanzo barely remembers how wide the smile on his mother's face was. Let alone how she sounded. The flowers help with remembering. 

 

The topics from there traveled. Baking, to favorite desserts to living on the desert, living in the forest, favorite flowers. They left the cafe and headed back to the bed and breakfast. The walk had been spent in a rather companionable silence with occasional small things being mentioned. Other plans they could make. They greeted Beyong who informed Hanzo that his  grandmother would be awaiting his visit in the next few days. Hanzo thanked her. They walked upstairs and Jesse read his book in silence while Hanzo took a nap. Jesse noted that Hanzo was mostly restless. He would sleep for ten maybe twenty minutes before waking up and playing it off and adjusting in his sleep. This went on for four hours. Jesse set his book down and stood up. He went out to the balcony for a smoke. The midday sky was as clear as it was yesterday. Jesse took a long drag from his cigarillo and repeated that action for ten minutes. He put it out and walked back into a now fully awake, still restless Hanzo. 

 

Hanzo found that sleep eluded him more and more the past months leading up to his planned leave from the Shimada Clan. He had tried harder and harder to sleep, doing anything he could think of. Drinking tea, taking pills, mediating. None of it worked. And now that he was on the road or was even worse. Hanzo had no doubt that Jesse wouldn't keep him safe as he slept but assassins from the Shimada clan were deadly. Hanzo had been one of them himself. He had taken to the bow and arrow over the sword like his brother because of how elegant his mother had made it look. And how far away from his enemy he could be. Hanzo didn't enjoy taking lives, let that be known. He did it because it was necessary to keep his family safe. He had little family now. And the family he had left had been ordered killed by the Elders behind his back and now Hanzo found that he would have to keep killing to keep Genji safe. 

 

“Ya wanna go shoppin’?” Jesse brought him from his tired train of thought back to Seoul. Hanzo slid off the bed and shrugged. 

 

“I do not see why not. It is easier to get lost in a crowd should an assassin try to find us.” 

 

Jesse laughed low and deep and shook his head. “That's one way o’ looking at it partner. I was thinkin’ I show ya what Mama McCree taught me.” He finished with a wink and Hanzo rolled his eyes but smiled. 

 

“I would not mind the distraction. I will admit though that I am interested in your cooking skills.” Hanzo followed Jesse out of the door and down the stairs. “Or lack thereof.” 

 

Jesse made a sound of hurt. “Ya bruise me with yer words Hanzo.” 

 

Hanzo laughed and let Jesse lead him to an open marketplace roughly forty minutes walking, from the bed and breakfast. 

 

The walk had been filled with a companionable silence, leaving Hanzo to his thoughts. They were mainly about his Grandmother. He hadn't seen her since his parents funeral and that was many many years ago. She had been the Matriarch of the Shimada Clan but left after her husband died, leaving it to Hanzo’s mother. She had married and her husband took her last name, as was customary when marrying into the Clan. He took the lead when it came to dealing with the business and had even gotten his own tattoo. His mother had hers. It was on her left arm, and much like Hanzo she had been an archer. Hanzo suspects this is why he is an archer. His mother had made it elegant and he strived to make it as elegant as she made it look. Hanzo wondered if his grandmother was also an archer. He wondered what color her dragon was. What element the dragons granted her. Hanzo wondered if she was the only other Shimada to have two dragons. The elders told him that it was someone older than him but never spoke the name of the person. They did tell him in great detail of the woman two hundred years ago with the Dragon Tattoo that showed two dragons in a circle on her back surrounded by mountains and the waves, that soon became the clan's logo,save for the mountains and waves. She, along with her husband, founded the Shimada Clan from masterless Samurai who needed a purpose. They were a force for good in the land surrounding Hanamura. Hanzo was left to wonder when that changed. When did the Honorable Samurai become Honorless Ninja, killing for sport and money. Hanzo suspects that it happened after the founders died and the honorless rose through the ranks, soon after, they would become a large force for the Yakuza, terrorizing Japan. Hanzo wonders if maybe his Grandmother stayed,  if the Shimada Clan would have found their way again, if his upbringing would have been different. 

 

“Hanzo.” Jesse drew Hanzo from his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that he had stopped and was staring at a yellow hibiscus. He reached down and plucked it from the careful flowerbed it was in and continued. Jesse didn't say much after that. Hanzo didn't think much after that. 

* * *

 

 

“Now there are alota different spices here. I’m lookin’ for very specific ones. I gotta list of meats and veggies I need. You handle those and I’ll handle the spices.” Jesse handed Hanzo a list and saluted to him then motioning him to go.

 

Hanzo rose an eyebrow and then chuckled and gave a half assed salute before disappearing into the crowd of people. Jesse whistled low as he did. Jesse noted that Hanzo was a sight to watch walk away. Jesse shook his head and got to looking for the spices he would need. He had to substitute a lot of different things with others but he thanked the good lord above that he knew that he was doing. It took thirty minutes before Hanzo appeared with bags full of the things Jesse asked for. Jesse was still deep in thought about if he should get nutmeg or hazelnut. Jesse knew that nutmeg might be too heavy of a flavor if he used to much and hazelnut too light. He settled for getting both. If anything having extra would be good. He put it in the bag he had been given by a rather nice older couple who he had bought plenty of herbs and spices from. It was dark brown with a little hazelnut cartoon character on it. Jesse turned to see Hanzo and smiled at him. 

 

“Any trouble getting anything?” 

 

“Thankfully most of the vendors spoke English so I did not have to do much pointing awkwardly at fruits or vegetables.” Hanzo grinned and Jesse scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

“I forget ya don't know Korean.” 

 

“I know enough to get food. Now come. I am excited to see what you come up with.” 

 

Jesse smiled wider and led Hanzo back to the bed and breakfast. He and Hanzo went straight to the kitchen. Beyong said nothing but listened to the radio. Some old Korean Pop classics played softly. Jesse set his spices down on the marble top of the unused Island in the middle of this rather large and impressive kitchen. It had a large Rice Steamer, tea kettles, fancy China tea sets, large gas stove top with six different burners, clean utensils sit untouched, pots and pans hanging. Jesse got to work quickly, tying his hair back with a small rubber band to keep it out his face as he worked. His sleeves were rolled up and he began de-bagging everything. He found a cutting board and sharp large knife and found the large pound of beef he had Hanzo buy. It was thick and was almost purely meat. Jesse noted that Hanzo had found a stool and was sitting, watching his every move. Jesse decided that he had to give the man a show if he was going to watch. Jesse began spinning the knife in his hand before slices. Hanzo rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning on his hand propped up on his knee. After finishing the meat he set the slices aside and began on the veggies that went with the meal. Tomatoes, Onions, Lettuce, Avocados and Cilantro. The Cilantro took a while to find and Jesse was glad that he did. He planned on making a simple Taco meal with Arroz and Beans. He would start the steak and rice first as it would take the longest to get them cooked properly. Jesse dug through his bag of spices and brought out brown sugar, cinnamon and nutmeg and Cayenne Pepper. Hanzo looked like he didn't know what Jesse was putting on it. “Darlin’ trust me I ain't poisoning ya.” Hanzo scoffed and motioned him to continue. Jesse turned the gas burner on and found a sizeable skillet to put the meat in. He found butter and put a decent amount into the pan, while waiting for it to melt Jesse went to making Guacamole. He found a bowl, it wasn't a salsa bowl but it would do. He found a fork big enough to do the job and dropped eight slices of Avocado into the bowl then diced up tomatoes and onions and cilantro and began mixing it up together. That didnt take much time, Jesse put it into the fridge. Jesse walked back to the skillet and began putting the steak into it. 

 

“You bite your lip when you work.” Hanzo hummed and adjusted his position in the seat. 

 

Jesse turned the meat and turned to face Hanzo. “Do I?” 

 

Hanzo nodded and stood up and stretched. “What do you need me to do?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Let me help you. What do you need done?” 

 

Jesse smiled and motioned Hanzo over. “Just watch the meat and when it's done put it on that plate. After that put the others on and rinse and repeat until they are all cooked. I will get started on the tortillas.” 

 

“You make them yourself?” 

 

Jesse grinned and went to the counter and took out the things for making tortillas. After he came up with the batter he walked over next to Hanzo and the two of them worked silently side by side. Jesse occasionally would lean over and sprinkle more of his rub on the meat. Hanzo would roll his eyes and swat his hand away. Jesse finished making more Tortillas than he really needed but they were going to be here for a week. It was always good to have left overs. The next thirty minutes went by fast. Jesse finished the tortillas and got started on the beans and rice. They took another thirty minutes to cook. Jesse made the plates and takes them to the small dining area. Three plates were set and Jesse led Beyong to the table. The three of them sat and made idle conversation about anything that came to mind. Hanzo and Beyong talked about Hanzo’s grandmother and how exactly they met and became good friends. Hanzo spoke about Hanamura and his father and mother’s love for the Shimada clan and how they wanted to make it better. 

 

Jesse left earlier than the other two. He bid Hanzo and Beyong a good night and went upstairs to continue reading his Russian book. Hanzo came up roughly fifteen minutes later. Jesse had been outside smoking when Hanzo came up. He had changed into his pajamas and was leaning on the banister deep in his own thoughts. 

 

“Have a good talk with Beyong?” Jesse drawled then blew his smoke away from Hanzo. The night sky was clear and the moon shone brightly above them. Hanzo let Go and Ryu out and they ran around the banister chasing one another. Hanzo laughed and leaned with Jesse. 

 

“She simply informed me that it is best we go visit tomorrow my grandmother has many meetings this week but tomorrow is the day she least busy.” 

 

Jesse nods and yawns, putting his cigarillo out. “We can make that happen. Whenever you’re ready. If you got the address we can see where it is and how long it’ll take to get there.” 

 

Hanzo went back inside, leaving Go, Ryu and Jesse outside. Jesse made smoke circles that the two dragons jumped through. After a while they disappear and Jesse walked back inside. Hanzo yawned and layed down. Jesse silently reads for another two hours. Hanzo woke up before Jesse went to sleep and walked out to the balcony. Jesse only remembered hearing Hanzo singing low before he drifted to sleep. He knew the tune but couldnt quite place the words.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo was awake before Jesse although he has simply been awake all night. Anxiety ate at him about the meeting with his Grandmother. He had made a rather simple breakfast with tea for Jesse and himself. Beyong went out earlier and locked the Bed and Breakfast up. Jesse came down around 10 AM with bed head and dried drool on his cheek. Hanzo chuckled and gave Jesse a wet napkin and allowed Jesse to clean himself up. They ate in a rather companionable silence, only the clack of chopsticks to the bowl or the refilling of the rice filled the room. Hanzo had to think of what he was going to say to his grandmother so he was grateful for it. How should he greet her, should it be business formal or just a simple familial formal? Even after that, what is a good starting topic? Should he first talk about his position with the Clan? Should he not even mention it? What should he say when Jesse shows up? Should Jesse even make an appearance, would it complicate things? Hanzo looks up from his food at Jesse, the two make eye contact because Jesse had apparently been staring. They both quickly looked down and Hanzo went back to his train of thought. Jesse should be fine. He was personable enough that if things got too awkward he would break the ice. Hanzo finished his meal and went up to the room to gather his bathing things. He stripped and put his robe on then walked back downstairs and into the bathing room. He took a shower first. Should he bring flowers? What flowers would she even like? Something Elegant. Perhaps a Yellow Carnation. Hanzo had heard from Beyong that her tattoo was yellow. Which answered some of his previous questions. Hanzo finished his shower and stepped into the Bath. He sighed in relief when he sat down. Maybe he could ask McCree to bake something for her. Although he didnt know if she was allergic to anything. Hanzo scooped some water onto his shoulders then rubbed them. 

 

“Hanzo? Oh! There ya are. I wa’nt sure where ya went. So I was thinkin’ last night that if I’m gunna be goin’ with ya I should be bringing my own gift yeah? So I baked some scones. I hope ya don't mind?” 

 

Hanzo shook his head. “No, I uh, in all honesty I was truly worried that I couldnt come up with anything to bring with me. I was unsure if she was allergic to flowers and even if she wasnt what flowers would she prefer? It is all very much. I had not thought this trip though although in all honesty it has been sprung on us very out of the blue.” 

 

Jesse nodded and stretched. “Well when in doubt make some pastries. I have tons so If ya like ‘em you can have some.” Jesse finger gunned to Hanzo and winked before he left, leaving Hanzo with his thoughts once more. 

 

_ Master you really need to not think so much about these things. I have a feeling that all will be well.  _ Go spoke up before Hanzo could think again. Hanzo clicked his tongue and sunk into the water. 

 

“It is just that I have very little family left. Between both of you, and Genji..I have no one else. I have to make a good impression.” 

 

_ You will, I have no doubt of that! You are a rather likeable individual, when you arent being broody.  _

 

“H-How am I broody?!” 

 

_ Have you seen your hair master?  _

 

_ Go! Do not offend the young master. Although he does have a point. It is rather, broody.  _ Ryu piped up before letting Go take lead again. 

 

_ See what I mean. You have really got to do something with it. Shorten it or something.  _

 

Hanzo sighed and nodded. They were right. It was rather long and the only reason he kept it that way was to look like the old Samurai from the movies he and Genji would watch and the Elders demanded he keep it that long. Hanzo stood up and dried off. He walked upstairs and got dressed. Jesse was out smoking on the balcony again. Hanzo went to the mirror they had in their room and looked at his hair. It was long enough to hang over his shoulder and sit atop his right nipple. He sighed and put it into a loose pony, he cut the hair with a sharpened knife he had found in the kitchen just as Jesse walked in. He shook it out and watched the loose hair fly around him. Jesse whistled low and Hanzo grinned up at him. 

 

“I decided that if I am to be leaving the Clan I shall also be leaving the Old me behind.” 

 

“Hey I aint complaining but we coulda gone to a barber, Han.” Jesse laughed and found an empty plastic bag for Hanzo to put his hair into. Hanzo thanked him and walked to his bed, beside it was the golden sash. He pulled his now short hair up into a small ‘turnip’ as Jesse called it and the two of them went to the kitchen to gather the now cool scones. 

  
  


It took an hour to get to his grandmother’s estate. Hanzo had ended up getting the Yellow Carnations. Three of them. One for each person they had both lost to the Clan and their dealings. The closer they got the more anxious Hanzo got. The poor cab driver had been asked four times to turn the music on and off. Eventually Jesse just kept it on and Hanzo anxiously shook his armored leg. He wore his White Gi, it was the most formal one he owned. Jesse had even worn his good Flannel and Jeans, or so Jesse assured Hanzo. Though he had brought along a rather large piece of fabric with him this time. It was large and red and torn at the ends. It had a simple geometric triangle shape in gold at the bottom. Apparently it was to be getting cold tonight and Jesse had brought his Serape, that's what it was called, to keep warm. He had brought a white one, it was less worn than the red one, if Hanzo got cold. Hanzo noted that the tupperware that the Scones were in was wrapped up with it. Hanzo felt the anxiety eat at the pit of his stomach as they entered the gates to the Estate. They were stopped and Hanzo spoke up and they were let through. The car came to a stop after another two minutes. Jesse got out and opened the door for Hanzo, who stepped out and straightened out. The Cab drove off and Hanzo wondered how quickly he could chicken out. But before he could a small Korean woman, young, jet black hair, bright wide green eyes, walks out and bows to them. Jesse bows back and Hanzo falters for a second then awkwardly bows. The young woman, Jinsoo, leads them through the halls of the large house to the study and leaves them outside of it. Hanzo thanks her and steps forward to the door. He takes a deep breath, hands the Serape to Jesse, grips the Carnations and scones and opens one of the two doors. The study reminded Hanzo of the Elders secret room, but it smelled different. It smelled not musty and earthy but flowery and sweet. Like, Hibiscus and Nutmeg, Hanzo was greeted by, not a small old woman, but a woman in her, possibly 60’s, with long black hair and two shock white strand contrasting the black that was held in a large loose bun. She was wearing a pale yellow kimono with the scene of three dragons, two yellow, one pale blue, flying through the sky. She turns and Hanzo wants to cry, but he maintains his composure, as Jesse McCree is standing behind him, Hanzo isnt sure if he’s there for support or to keep Hanzo from running. When his grandmother smiles softly, Hanzo realizes it's both. She is just as Genji explained her, his mother's twin. She walks over and hugs Hanzo and Hanzo wraps his full hands around her. Her hug is firm and soft and she smells the strongest of Hibiscus and Nutmeg. Hanzo smiles and they pull back. She is crying but her face is still pulled into a soft smile. 

 

“Oh, Look at you. I remember seeing you when you were a little child. Now you are here, tattoo and all.” Her voice is as it should be, strong and soft. She speaks as a true leader should.

 

Hanzo laughs and feels his own tears begin to fall. She takes the things in his hands and sets them down on the table. They hug again and Hanzo wishes Genji was here with him. 

 

“Who is this you have brought with you?” She says as they pull back a second time. Hanzo turns and Jesse takes his hat off and walks in. Hanzo notes that Jesse has come sans spurs today. 

 

“Name’s Jesse McCree ma’am. I thank you for allowing me into your humble abode. I am-” 

 

“He is my friend. And future associate.” Hanzo finishes for Jesse. His grandmother smiles and Hanzo sees the crows feet at the edge of her eyes. She extends a hand and Jesse takes it and kisses the top of it. She giggles and then motions for the two men to follow her. The study is large and has steps that lead up to a lounge area of sorts. She sits down on the couch and Hanzo joins her. Jesse sits at a chair and puts his hat on the table. The scones and Carnations have joined them. 

 

“I was so pleased to hear you were in Korea but I must ask, why are you here?” She had tea prepared and was now pouring them all cups. 

 

“I uh, well first you must know that I am no longer the Head of the Shimada Clan-” Hanzo notes she freezes and sets her pot down. “-I have left.” 

 

She purses her lips and eyes Jesse then Hanzo. “And why is that, if I might ask.” 

 

“They tried to kill Genji. I plan on tearing them down.” Hanzo states this as he would state a business deal. His grandmother frowns deeply then her face turns to anger. 

 

“I told Akeno she should have left. How is he. He is a Shimada so I do not doubt that he is too badly hurt.” 

 

“A dragon was used against him.” 

 

She frowns even deeper. “Those cowards. Every last one of them. Cutting down a descendant of the Great Kimiko as if he is a simple guard.” 

 

“Kimiko?” Jesse pipes in, confused. 

 

“She is the Matriarch and Founder of the Shimada Clan. It was under her vision and guidance that we came to be so deeply connected with the dragons of old. She fought alongside many dragons for the sake of good and because of this they blessed her family with the power to call upon them in times of battle.” 

 

Jesse whistled and took his cup of tea dropped two sugar cubes into it and stirred it. The took a sip and sat back. Hanzo smiled at his grandmother. “I could not find the full story in the history books.” 

 

Ayane scoffed and sat back. Hanzo grinned wider, he saw where Genji got his spitfire from. 

 

“The Elders are all imbeciles for not teaching you about your origins. I am sorry for what has happened to you and your brother.” She cups his face and rubs his cheek with her thumb. “You have my full support in taking down the Shimada-Gumi. They bring disrespect to Kimiko for staining the Shimada name in innocent blood. But as far as the Shimada Clan goes, you must keep our history rich and full. Promise me when you take them down that you banish them and strip their names. If they go around claiming to be Shimada while staining the streets with blood that is not theirs to spill they do not deserve it.” 

 

Hanzo nodded and watched Jesse grab a scone. He took a bite and then a sip from his cup. Ayane reached for a scone herself. “I will also be going back when you complete this. I will restart the Shimada Clan the way that Kimiko saw fit.” 

 

Hanzo smiled brightly at this. “I will see to it that it ready for when you return Oba-San.” Ayane smiles and the three of them break off into casual talk. Jesse excuses himself for roughly thirty minutes. And comes back with news. 

 

“So Reyes tells me that he can have us picked up in two days. He has missions to see too before then.” Hanzo nods and finished his bite of his second scone. 

 

“Have they, uh, spoken of Genji at all?” 

 

Jesse nods and hands Hanzo his com. “They said that you can call whenever you want. He is expecting you.” Hanzo smiles and excuses himself from the room, Jesse picks up conversation easily with his grandmother. It takes Hanzo some time but he finally gets through to Genji. 

 

“Yo.” Genji’s voice sounds like his own, but, robotic and bored.

 

“Genji, It is good to hear your voice.” 

 

“Brother! How are you? I have been told that you are in Seoul with McCree-San! Angela tells me that you two got into a fight with some terrorists? Are you alright? Have you been to see grandmother yet? Knowing you, you probably bitched out because you’re a bit shy. I remember when you were so nervous to bring Akemi home and introduce him to me. I miss him. I miss you. I am-” 

 

“Genji! Calm down, slow down. I did fight terrorists, I am alright, Jesse had my back. I am actually with her now but I was just informed that you are awake and okay so I had to call you. I miss you too.” 

 

“I am afraid that we will not be seeing one another when you arrive. I am being discharged today and I am leaving to Nepal.” His voice goes from upbeat and fast to serious and slow. Hanzo frowns but understands. 

 

“That...is fine. I wish you safe travels. I highly suggest taking a communicator with you so that if you get bored you may call me.” 

 

“You mean if you get bored! I am going to be finding myself in Nepal and...meditating...a lot...Yeah no you are right. I should take one.” 

 

Hanzo laughs and he feels the heavy weight on his back be lifted. He feels much better knows that Genji is okay and safe. He is a little disappointed that Genji will be leaving before he can see him. 

 

“I must go. Angela says that she has to check on my insides again before I go.” Genji sounds, layered. There is alot to his voice that Hanzo cant pinpoint. Anger and disgust are at the forefront. Hanzo nods although Genji cannot see him. 

 

“I love you Genji. Be well and safe.” 

 

“I love you too Hanzo. You also be safe. Terrorists and the elders is alot to handle.” 

 

Hanzo laughs and they both click off the call. Hanzo returned to his grandmother and Jesse and the day passes rather quickly. Ayane shows them her personal garden. But Hanzo things it's more of a personal magical forest, although he didnt say that out loud. They eat dinner and Jesse leaves to gather their belongings from the Bed and Breakfast after they decide to stay here for the remaining time. Ayane lends him her own car and Hanzo is left with his grandmother as they sit near the garden. 

 

“He seems like a nice young man.” 

 

“I have only truly known him for three days total. But yes, he is rather kind and he seems like a decent fighter.” 

 

“I am glad you have a friend like that watching your back as you fight. Your grandfather was my battle companion. He was the best swordsman I had ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“In battles, I mean. Mother seemed rather good with the bow and arrow. And I suppose that runs in the family because I am an archer.” 

 

Ayane laughed and nodded at that. “I too am an archer. I actually have a range in the basement. My friends like to come over and shoot with me.” 

 

“Like Beyong?” 

 

“Hmm, Oh no. She’s more of a throwing knife expert.” 

 

Hanzo looked flabbergasted at his grandmother and she nodded. “Honestly, Beyong can throw knifes rather accurately for a blind woman.”

 

They both laugh and talk of Hanzo’s life up until then. Akemi, and how he was killed, Hanzo notes that he doesnt give him grief for being gay. He is appreciative of that. How the Elders took everything and more from him and demanded that he just appreciate all they had done for him. How they almost killed Genji had it not been for Overwatch. And why he was here now. Hanzo finds out that the Elders had faked Ayane being sick to get his parents on a plane to kill them. This angers Hanzo more and he cries into his Grandmothers shoulder. Jesse comes back two hours later with all of their belongings and most of the left overs from yesterday. They all go to the practice range and have ‘friendly competition’. Bets are placed things are won. Hanzo gets a free month of personal Jesse Chef and Ayane gets as many scones as Jesse can bake in two days. 

 

The two days go by rather quickly. Nothing eventful happens, save for Jesse getting more and more calls as the day of being picked up appears. It is mainly Reyes keeping him updated or someone calling just to say hi. Hanzo gets one call from Genji, he finds out they Genji has just begun his trek to Nepal and will call Hanzo when things settle down. Hanzo plants flowers and trees in the name of those that he and his grandmother have lost. He shoots arrows when he gets too angry and walks around the garden when he is sad. Jesse and him grow closer in this time. They talk and Jesse joins Hanzo on his walks and in the practice range. 

 

The final day is full of tears from his grandmother as a sleek blackwatch helicopter lands in her driveway. Reyes meets them and Hanzo is finally officially welcomed into their ranks with his own com and badge. He waves at his grandmother who’s clothes are getting whipped around in the wind the helicopter creates. Jesse remarks that the Helicopter wasnt really needed and Reyes grins and says that he wanted to make a good impression. Hanzo laughs and Jesse rolls his eyes. The dynamic of these two is rather father and son, Hanzo notices. Hanzo misses his grandmother already. From the helicopter they make their way to a private airfield and are all three loaded up into a small jet. The ride is full of I Spy and poker games that Hanzo can never seem to win. He suspects that Jesse and Reyes cheat. Hanzo sleeps and for the first time in a long time isnt plagued by bad dreams. He thinks that the meeting with his Grandmother was something he needed. When he wakes, Jesse smiles at him and motions for him to hurry. Hanzo gathers his belongings and follows Reyes and Jesse off the plane. He is hit with a dry air and a smell of mountains. He finds out from a rather talkative Jesse that Blackwatch’s HQ is situated at the base of the Black Mountain in New Mexico. Jesse and Hanzo split off from Reyes, when he is whisked away from them into a business conversation. Hanzo shows him around the base, they pass by hundreds of Agents, some blackwatch but the most of them are Overwatch. 

 

“Why are there so may Overwatch Agents if this is Blackwatch’s headquarters?” 

 

“This is a inbetween base for alot of the Overwatch Agents. They come here when they are waiting to be sent somewhere else.” 

 

Hanzo nods and allows Jesse to lead him to the Blackwatch agents only barracks. He is placed next to Jesse as far as their personal quarters goes. Which Hanzo is thankful for. He doesnt know anyone else so this would be a good start considering that Jesse has alot of friends. Jesse walks ahead and allows Hanzo to put his things away. He comes out of his room, hair tied back with a red sash. It is like his gold one but Hanzo was given many of the different colored ones that his mother used to wear. He is wearing standard issue Blackwatch clothes now. Black longsleeve shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He walks in on Jesse messing around with many of the other Agents. 

 

“That there is Hanzo Shimada! Best damn shot, second to me of course! He saved my ass when talon attacked.” 

 

Hanzo blushed when all eyes turned onto him. He bowed politely. “Thank you for having me.” 

 

Two men walked over and slapped Hanzo on the back and pulled him into the group. Hanzo realized that Blackwatch was a rather tight knit group of special ops agents hand picked by Gabriel Reyes. Hanz Loren is an ex pilot fighter who handles all of Reyes’s aerial Ops. Lauren Jones-Potter was a Marine for the British Military but was picked up by Reyes soon after Blackwatch was created. Kim Yoo-Sung and Jona Long, hand to hand combat and weapons master. Ryan Matthers, ex-convict, and Blackwatch’s Bomb expert. Then there was Jesse McCree, Reyes’s own hell hound. Picked up from the Deadlock Gang and reformed into the best young agent around. Hanzo was the last. He was their sniper. After some talking and a short walk to the Weapons training room. Hanzo was handed a sniper rifle and a target. Hanzo had never really used a sniper rifle. Machine gun, pistol, magnum, of course. Anything small or powerful but he had never gotten to the bigger guns. He took a deep breath and took a couple shots. He had perfect aim and passed whatever test they had in mind but Hanzo didn't much enjoy the rifle. But he knew that he couldnt always have his bow, even though he hoped. After a few more standard weapons tests Jona said that Hanzo would give her a run for her money. Hanzo smiled and assured her that he would take a while to get to the level ‘weapons master’.  Hanzo had been integrated into the group of Reyes’s personal picks rather quickly. On the way back to their bunks, Jesse and Hanzo spoke quietly. 

 

“I swear they're gunna steal ya away from me.” Jesse winked down to Hanzo. Hanzo rolled his eyes and pushed Jesse playfully. 

 

“I was never yours to begin with Cowboy. But I assure you I will not simply leave you because I have new friends. You are after all, my personal chef for a month.” Hanzo winked at Jesse but didnt see how Jesse’s face lit up red because he went into his room. Hanzo stripped for bed and got into his bed. He was glad that it was easy for him to become part of a team so easily after working alone for so long. He thanked the fact that Jesse had been his friend first and made it easy enough to become friends with everyone else. Hanzo is ready to begin working on toppling the Clan he had once called family for the sake of keeping his true family safe. Hanzo sleeps well again that night, He dreams of walking through the gardens laughing and smiling with someone who warms his heart. He dreams of Jesse. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any qualms with me, maybe I fucked it up for you? Or maybe you like it and you would like to tell me? Commenting on chapters helps!! Or you can 
> 
> Hit me up at my tumblr; http://maricurious.tumblr.com/ if you have any questions or whatever. 
> 
> My twitter; @babysuyiin
> 
> My friend beta'd for me if you wanna see her tumblr, she's @ http://theleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com/


End file.
